Un intru comme Roi de l'Hiver
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Qu'on aime ou qu'on aime pas les histoires de réincarnations tous le monde peut être d'accord pour dire qu'il y a des mondes ou il ne vaut mieux pas mettre les pieds a moins d'être OP ou d'avoir un cheat d'immortalité. Malheureusement pour notre héros les Dieux n'aiment pas rendre la vie facile aux mortels et décide de le réincarné dans Westeros avec pour seul avantage sa mémoire.
1. Prologue

Prologue : Et merde…

Vous savez on peut trouver sur le net d'innombrables histoires ou un individu de notre monde après avoir perdu la vie (souvent par cause de collision extrême avec un véhicule) se retrouve dans un monde magique dans lequel il va vivre des aventures trépidantes.  
De cette tendance est né les nombreuses fan-fictions ou des fans meurt et son réincarnés dans leur univers favori.

Mais si toute ces personnes ont quelque chose en commun c'est la conscience du fait qu'il y a certain mondes fictionnels, qui bien qu'étant fascinant, qui sont des zones de morts absolue ou vous avez a peu près autant de chance de survie qu'une vache dans un abattoir. Vous allez me dire : mais qu'es qu'il veut dire à la fin ?  
La réponse à cette question : Que verriez-vous si vous étiez réincarné dans Westeros dans la peau de Torrhen Stark, Dernier Roi de l'Hiver ?

Notre histoire commence par une fin… Je sais plutôt bizarre comme début. Contrairement a ce que mon passé d'assassin et de mercenaire laisserait prévoir je ne suis pas mort l'arme au poing lors d'une mission foireuse ou trahi par un ancien allié. Non je suis simplement mort d'une crise cardiaque… a quarante…  
Et ouais, parfois la vie est une chienne.

Je n'ai pas eu un gigantesque flash-back afin de revivre ma vie. Je n'ai pas non plus vu d'anges ou de démons venu pour mon âme. Non, au lieu de ça après m'être écroulé en serrant mon cœur je me suis retrouvé dans un abysse de ténèbres absolu ou il n'y avait strictement RIEN.

Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps je suis resté là. Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une année ? Un siècle ?  
En tout cas après un moment je sentis… quelque chose (faute de meilleurs description). Comme si une créature infiniment plus grande que moi venait de poser son regard sur moi. Un instant je restai figé de peur tandis que la chose (Dieu ? Satan ? Bouddha ? Bob l'éponge ?) me soupesait.

Puis aussi vite qu'elle était venu la chose me saisit et m'envoya dans une sorte de portail coloré. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait je me retrouvai dans une sorte de longs tunnels sombre rougeâtre qui m'enserré tout en me poussant vers l'avant.

Toujours aussi confus j'eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que je fus expulsé du tunnel. Aussi une lumière blanche éblouissante me força à fermer les yeux tandis que je poussais un cri de douleur avec ma voix étrangement aigu. Alors que j'étais toujours aveuglé j'entendis une voix rire fortement et me sentit saisir par des bras de géants.

« Aha ! Regardez comme il hurle ! » Gronda joyeusement le géant. « C'est un véritable loup qu'on a là ! »

« Avez-vous une idée pour son nom mon chère ? » Demanda une voix féminine tandis que des bruits de pas résonné autour de moi et du géant.

« Umm… » le géant huma un instant avant de sourire. « J'ai trouvé ! Torrhen, comme mon ancêtre Torrhen le Sage. »

« Torrhen Stark… voila un nom puissant. »

Le géant répondit quelque chose mais je fus incapable de l'écouter a cause du choc qui retourna mon esprit. Le nom Stark ne m'était connu qu'à travers deux histoires : Celle de Tony Stark Aka Iron Man et celle de la famille Stark dans Games of Thrones…

Et vu que je n'étais pas dans un hôpital et que tous les gens autour de moi étaient habillé comme des cosplayers imitant des gens du moyen-âge je dois en conclure que j'ai était réincarné dans le monde de Westeros…

… Dans un Stark en plus.

… ( Inspire profondément)

…MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Et c'est ainsi que Torrhen Stark vit le jour, manquant de rendre ses parents et le maester assistant a la naissance complétement sourd par la puissance de son cri.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Enfance et Préparation, beaucoup de préparation

Ange : C'est sûr être réincarné en pokemon c'est des vacances en comparaisons XD  
Désolé que t'aime pas GOT mais avec la nouvelle saison il fallait que je sorte cette fic tant que l'inspiration est là. Si ça peut te rassurer elle ne va pas être bien grande

* * *

Les quatre premières années de ma vie furent pour le moins… chiante. Y'a pas d'autres mots pour décrire le degré d'ennui qu'un bébé peut atteindre.  
Mes activités étaient limitées à manger, déféqué, et dormir… et pas forcément dans cet ordre-là.

Donc la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était penser et réfléchir.

En gardant mes oreilles ouvertes j'avais pu glaner des graines d'informations ici et là confirmant ma situation.  
Tout d'abord j'étais bien LE Torrhen Stark, le Dernier Roi de l'Hiver, fils d'Edwyn le Printanier et de Elma Manderly… et c'était là que les choses se corsait. L'histoire de Westeros n'avait vraiment était décrite en détails qu'à partir de la conquête d'Aegon et d'après le peu que je savais le Torrhen original était encore jeune lorsqu'il avait plié le genou.

Donc dans le meilleur des cas j'avais juste qu'à mes quarante ans pour me préparer à l'arrivée des putains de Dragons. Dans le pire des cas ils seront là pour mes vingt ans.  
Bon… si ma mémoire me sert bien a cette époque Westeros est divisé en sept royaumes :  
Le Royaume du Nord, foyer des Starks.  
Le Royaume combiné des iles de fer et des rivières contrôlés par la famille Hoare des Fer-nés ( la superpuissance du continent).  
Le Royaume du Roc controlé par les Lannisters  
Le royaume du Bief controlé par les Jardiniers  
Le royaume du Val et de la Montagne contrôlé par les Arryns  
Le royaume des terres de l'Orage contrôlé par les Durrandons  
Et enfin Dorne contrôlé par les Martells.

Dans l'histoire original Aegon est arrivé comme un pimp et a littéralement dévasté la capital des Hoares, Harrenhall, tout en envoyant son frère bâtard, Orys, botté le cu des Durrandons. Ensuite il a forcé les Arryns a abdiqué en prouvant que les dragons des Targaryens pouvaient voler au-dessus des montagnes avant d'incinérer les armées coalisés du Roc et du Bief.  
Dorne est parvenue à résister , réussissant même à tuer la sœur-épouse bien-aimée d'Aegon, Rhaenys, et son dragon Meraxes… bon le pays a brûlé deux ou trois fois mais ce n'est qu'un détail.  
Quant au Nord… le Torrhen Original s'était agenouiller devant Aegon pour éviter a son pays d'être brûlé par les flammes des dragons.

Première chose je ne peux pas stopper l'invasion. Le seul moyen d'arrêter la conquête d'Aegon serait de tuer tous les Targaryens mais le Nord n'a pas de réseaux d'assassins et d'espions et les Sans-visages sont beaucoup trop chers.  
Donc en suivant cette logique si je ne peux pas les battre je dois les rejoindre… mais comment ? Je ne peux pas juste me présenter à Peyredragon comme une fleur en disant 'et au fait j'ai appris que vous alliez conquérir Westeros es que je peux vous lécher le cu ?'  
Non seulement le perdrais le soutien des Seigneurs du Nord mais en plus les Targaryens pourraient m'envoyer promener en pensant a une blague.

Putain et il faut aussi que je prévois un plan B pour les Marcheurs Blancs… Déjà écrire un paquet de bouquins listant les faiblesses de ces saloperies devrait aider… Oh et masser autant de verre-dragons que possible a Winterfell.

… Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour m'allier aux Dragons avant qu'il ne déclare la guerre aux Fer-nés. Pour rendre le Nord plus puissant j'ai besoin, pour commencer, d'un approvisionnement en nourritures plus élèves. Salvemer et les Jumeaux seront un bon début et si j'arrive à prouver ma loyauté je pourrais peut-être en récupérer plus.

Bon j'ai la base pour mon plan… maintenant il faut que je grandisse pour commencer l'étoffer.

… Bon dieu qu'es que je m'ennuie. Vivement que je puisse parler que je commence a avoir un peu de liberté.

* * *

C'est à partir de huit ans que les choses ont commencé à bouger. Ma mère Elma périt d'une grippe hivernal et mon Père fou de chagrin alla chercher du réconfort dans les bras d'une pute qui donna naissance à mon frère bâtard Brandon.

Je fus très vite surpris de voir que la mort d'Elma m'attrista. J'avais essayé de rester détaché de mes parents a cause des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. Mais la petite bonne femme avec une langue aiguisée comme une dague d'acier valyrien s'était taillé une place dans mon cœur malgré ma réticence a m'ouvrir.  
Ironiquement ce fut sa mort qui permit a moi et mon Père Edwyn de vraiment se rapprocher.

Evidemment tous remarquèrent ma 'brillance'. Il était quasiment impossible de dissimuler le fait que j'étais beaucoup plus intelligent que les gens de mon âge. Parlant et marchant des années à l' avance. Heureusement tout Winterfell embrassa l'idée que j'étais un génie et non pas un réincarné

En parallèle j'avais commencé mon entrainement martial avec Artos Wull, le maitre d'armes de Winterfell, tandis que mon éducation était assurée par le Mestre William. Si Artos était un homme jovial et un vrai bonheur à côtoyer, William était littéralement le Severus Snape de Winterfell, aigrie avec une langue tranchante mais efficace et brillant. Au moins ces deux-là m'aidaient a me développé. Je parvins d'ailleurs a transmettre plusieurs idées à mes deux professeurs. Si tous se passaient selon mes plans le Nord auraient bientôt à sa disposition une machine a imprimer, un protocole de désinfection et un régime d'entrainement semblable à celui de la légion romaine pour ses soldats.  
Ces deux personnages m'aidèrent a forgé mon esprit et mon corps tandis que j'en apprenais de plus sur la nation que j'allais diriger.

Le Nord : un pays faisant un tiers de la taille de tout le reste de Westeros possédant une armée forte d'environ 18 000, une petite flotte de 120 navires dispersés un peu partout ou appartenant aux Manderlys et un revenue de 6 000 pièces d'or par mois.

Conclusion ? Pas aussi faible que Dorne mais certainement pas aussi fort que le reste du continent.

Comment faire pour rivaliser avec les autres pays ?  
Il me faut une plus grande population et pour ça il me faut des logements et de la nourriture… Hum il va falloir que je parle a William pour les logements mais je crois que j'ai une idée pour la nourriture.

* * *

Edwyn le Printanier, Roi du Nord, ne comprenait pas son fils. Torrhen semblait avoir sauté toute la phase de l'enfance pour plonger directement dans l'âge adulte travaillant déjà d'arrache pieds pour son pays a NEUF ANS !  
Le Père avait était rassuré de voir son fils bâtard, Brandon, avoir un caractère plus normal. Bien qu'il soit fier de son fils il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui le poussait.  
Il avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il était un Vert-voyant mais il refusait de le croire… un sort pareille serait trop cruel et il espérait que son fils n'avait pas le malheur de connaitre le futur.

Quoi qu'il en soit Edwyn ferait tout pour aider son fils tant qu'il agirait pour le bien du Nord. Et le Roi devait dire que Torrhen avait bien commencé.  
La machine a écrire que lui et William avait conçu ensemble permettrait au Nord d'augmenter ses finances en vendant des nombreux livres moins chère qu'ailleurs.  
Son protocole de désinfection avait besoin d'être peaufiné mais selon le Mestre cela aiderait beaucoup pour sauver des vies.  
Quand a la légion… Edwyn devait avouer qu'il avait été sceptique mais après quelques mois il avait très vite vu le résultat : les hommes étaient plus forts, plus endurant et bien plus discipliné. Son fils avait dit s'être inspirés des légions Ghiscari qui avaient été capable de faire face aux seigneurs Dragon de Valyria au sommet de leurs puissances. Si cela était vrai le Nord deviendrait une force redoutable sur le champ de bataille.

D'ailleurs Edwyn était curieux de voir si les légumes qu'il avait importé de Lorath allait survivre a l'hiver. Si c'était le cas le Nord serait encore gagnant.

* * *

Le Bois Sacré était… étrangement paisible alors que la lueur matinal se réverbérais sur la neige. Bien qu'ayant été élevé dans une famille de catholiques croyants je n'ai jamais vraiment cru dans la chrétienté… le Catholicisme ne me parler juste pas. Mais ici face à l'arbre de cœur… je sens comme une présence bienveillante et calme.  
Peut-être que je déraille, que je commence à perdre la boule mais en tout méditer dans le Bois sacré de Winterfell m'aide à réfléchir.

Je resserrai ma cape noir autour de moi et souffla doucement regardant le nuage formé avec un petit sourire. Aujourd'hui était mon quatorzième anniversaire et malgré ses nombreux dangers… je commençais à aimer ce monde.

Comme l'avais dit une jeune femme badass : le monde est peut-être cruel mais il est aussi magnifique.

« Grand-Frère Torrhen ! » Cria une voix familière un peu étouffé par la neige tandis que le son de pieds s'enfonçant dans la poudreuse se faisait entendre.

« Bonjour Brandon. » Répondis-je doucement en souriant devant la petite frimousse de mon petit frère. Tout comme moi Brandon avait quasiment tout hérité de notre Père et rien de notre Mère. Nous avions tous les deux des yeux gris aciers et des cheveux noirs de jais coupés court mais nos corps eux allaient évolués différemment. Vu notre croissance Brandon finira par me dépasser en taille une fois a l'âge adulte… Malgré tout je dois avouer que je m'étais attaché au gamin.  
Dire qu'un seigneur a conseillé a Père de tuer Bran pour 'protéger la succession'. Le Fils de pute a eu de la chance que je n'ai pas d'armes a porté de mains ou il aurait perdu la vie pour ça. On touche pas à la famille. « Pourquoi cours-tu ainsi ? »

« Père m'a envoyé te chercher les invités seront bientôt là. »

« Ah oui… » Pour mon anniversaire Père avait décidé de faire venir toute les familles du Nord afin de présenter l'héritier au royaume. Personnellement j'aurais préféré une petite fête en famille avec les quelques amis que j'avais. Mais politiquement je voyais le but de mon Père. Il voulait me permettre de juger mes futurs bannerets afin de voir qui me soutiendrait loyalement et qui le ferait en rechignant. « Dans ce cas partons avant que Père ne s'impatiente. »

Stark, Mormont, Bolton, Karstark, Omble,Reed, Glover,Forrester, Manderly, Corbois, Cerwyn, Tallhart, Mazin, Cassel… Juste quelques noms parmi la myriade de maisons venu me rencontrer. Je passa la matinée entière à serrer des mains et à recevoir des félicitations et des cadeaux de la part des maisons.  
Je fus surpris de constater qu'à part les maisons affiliées aux Boltons tous les autres nobles faisaient preuve d'une surprenante loyauté envers ma famille. Honnêtement le Games of Thrones dans le Nord pouvait se résumer a 'Qui va réussir a faire marier sa fille dans la famille Stark'.

Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi tous les seigneurs ayant des filles les avaient amenés et pourquoi elles me faisaient toutes les yeux doux… Oh par les Dieux ça vite me faire chier tout ça. Même si techniquement on ait plus ou moins au même âge (pour la majorité), je refuse de coucher avec une fille de moins de 17 ans. Un peu de dignité !

En jouant le naïf j'ai réussi à esquiver les tentatives des séductions des filles de nobles (putains les mecs la plus vielle a 15 ans ! attendez un peu avant de les envoyer chasser un époux merde !) tout en parlant avec divers nobles afin de les amadouer et de les convaincre que je ferais un bon Roi.

En tous les festivités durèrent trois jours et lorsque les nobles partirent je fus forcé de constater a mon grands regret que ma virginité était intact… Merde les moyens contraceptifs de l'époque était efficace je n'aurais pas hésité à sauter sur la première femme consentante. Mais je refuse d'engendrer un enfant juste pour le condamner à vivre avec l'étiquette de bâtard toute sa vie.

Rien qu'a repenser a toutes ces filles voulant mon corps (ou mon titre)… ah semblerait que ma main droite va avoir du boulot.

* * *

Les années passèrent tranquillement a des hivers mortelles succédèrent des printemps froid et des étés frais et lorsque j'atteignis ma seizième année j'assistai à ma première exécution et prit ma première vie.

Honnêtement tout avait commencé plutôt bien : échauffement matinal, bain dans les sources d'eau chaudes, déjeuner, et départ vers le bloc d'exécution avec Père une cinquantaine de soldats et un trio de bandits capturé par Artos et ses gardes quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le chemin se fit en silence a part pour mon Père m'expliquant pour c'était toujours au Seigneur d'être le juge et le bourreau afin qu'il ne puisse jamais oublier le poids d'une vie.

L'exécution elle-même fut rapide. Père dégaina Glace, son épée en acier valyrien, alors que les prisonniers étaient forcé a genoux.  
Le premier essaya d'implorer. Comme le vent soufflant Glace fit voler sa tête.  
Le second resta silencieux. A nouveau le son aigue de la lame tranchant l'air retentit et le brigand perdit sa tête.  
Le troisième proféra des menaces, comme quoi ses hommes le vengeraient. Glace le fit taire.

Malheureusement le retour ne fut pas aussi calme que l'allée.

Alors que nous passions sur une colline près du bois-aux-loups une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur nous. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait mon cheval se prit une flèche en pleine tête et en s'écroulant il m'envoya voler dans le bois.  
Brutalement un arbre stoppa ma descente et il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Bien que je ne voie aucun combat et pouvais entendre le son de l'acier frappant l'acier et les cris des mourants.  
Avec un grognement je dégainai mon épée, une simple lame a une main, juste à temps pour faire face à un trio de bandits habillé avec des armures rapiécés et armé avec armes rouillés.

« C'EST LE LOUVETEAU PRENEZ LE ! » j'inspirai profondément et para facilement le premier coup avant de flanquer un coup d'épaule dans mon premier assaillant l'envoyant voler dans l'un de ses camarades les faisant tomber sur le sol et me permettant de m'occuper du troisième.

Le bandit n'avait pas le moindre entrainement militaire. Ça se sentait. C'était un homme ayant quitté sa ferme pour essayer de se faire du fric facilement. Moi ? J'avais été entrainé a tuer dés que je pouvais marcher. Un revers de ma lame égorgea le bandit et je me jeta sur les deux autres alors qu'il se relevait.

Taille suivit d'estoc et ils périrent.

J'inspirai profondément afin de calmer mon cœur qui battait très vite et voyant que les sons de la bataille diminuaient je tentai de rejoindre la route espérant croiser des soldats de ma maison.  
Quelques heures passèrent et je compris très vite que j'étais perdu… Et merde.

« Dans quel direction est Winterfell ? » Comme pour me répondre un long grognement retentit… canin en nature mais beaucoup trop puissant pour être celui d'un loup normal. Je me retournai lentement et blêmît en voyant le plus gros loup que j'ai jamais près d'un mètre soixante au garrot.

La bête était un blanc pur et avait des yeux bleus azur. Un putain de Direwolf… au sud du mur ? Merde j'ai vraiment pas de chance.

« Je présume que tu n'ait pas là pour m'aider ? » demandais-je doucement en dégainant mon épée.

Soudain je me rappelai que les Starks avaient toujours eu une excellente relation avec les loups. Et sachant que face à une bête comme ça mon épée ne valait pas mieux qu'une cure dent je décida de tenter ma chance et lâcha mon arme prenant la bête par surprise. Doucement je tendis ma main et resta immobile. Le loup cessa de grogner et s'avança doucement et renifla la main avant de lécher doucement le bout de mes doigts. Avec un mince sourire je caressai le loup.

« Et bien merci de ne pas m'avoir bouffé. » Soudain un piaulement aigu attira l'attention du loup qui trotta vers un trou creusé dans les racines. Après avoir ramassé mon épée je suivis le Direwolf et cligna des yeux en voyant le loup… non la louve léché un trio de boules de poils ( gris, noir et brun). « J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaie de m'aider. » Doucement je pris les bébés loups dans mes bras avant de me tourner vers la louve qui semblait me sourire. « Alors tu viens ? »

* * *

Edwyn pensait que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre après tout ce que Torrhen avait fait. Mais voir son fils rejoindre Winterfell couvert de sang accompagné par une Direwolf et ses bébés… Les Dieux devaient être morts de rire depuis leurs demeures.

* * *

Après de longues délibérations je finis par nommer la louve Sif. Pour ses bébés se fut plus difficile : le gris fut nommé Fenrir, le noir devint Onyx tandis que la petite brune est Skoll. Leur entrainement fut bien plus facile que prévu. Pour des animaux sauvages les Direwolfs étaient très intelligent capable de comprendre simplement des commandes sans le moindre problème. Au début j'ai cru qu'un Warg contrôlait les animaux mais après quelques mois il s'avérait que si les loups sont influencés ce n'est pas par un humain.

Il s'avère qu'avoir un trio de direwolfs obéissant a mes ordres avaient augmenté mon prestige de manière impressionnante. Honnêtement vu ce qui m'attends j'aurai sans nul doute besoin de bon gardes du corps.  
Deux nouvelles années passèrent paisiblement mais la paix ne pouvait durer éternellement. Les fer-nés sous ordres d'Harren le Noir commencèrent à attaquer tous leurs voisins afin de recueillir assez d'argents et de ressources pour bâtir Harrenhal.  
Des dizaines de bandes de pillards assaillirent le Nord donnant l'occasion aux soldats nordiens de prouver que leurs entraînements étaient efficaces.  
Et par les Dieux nous fûmes tous surpris par l'efficacité des légionnaires Nordiens. Même à quatre contre un les légionnaires n'avaient aucune difficulté a remporter victoires après victoires forçant les fer-né a cherchaient des proies plus facile ailleurs.

Malheureusement un drame frappa ma famille alors que les derniers pillards retournaient dans les îles de fer la queue entre les jambes.

* * *

Avec un cri de guerre tonitruant un fer-né maniant une hache a deux mains me chargea tentant de fendre mon crâne tandis que mes deux cents légionnaires nordiens affrontaient trois cents pillards fer-né sur les côtes de l'ile aux-ours aux cotés des hommes et femmes de la maison Mormont dirigé par Dame Branda Mormont.

Calmement je parai le coup de hache avec mon bouclier avant d'enfoncer ma lame dans sa gorge tandis que mes loups déchiraient la chair des fer-nés autour de moi joyeusement.

« EN AVANT ! » Rugis-je a mes hommes. « Ne les laissez pas retournez à leurs navires ! »

Malgré nos efforts une quarantaine de fer-né parvinrent a fuir dans leurs bateaux mais je fuis content qu'ils n'aient pas pu prendre quoi que ce soit. Les bateaux que nous avions capturé servirait a augmenter le nombre de vaisseaux dans la flotte Nordiens. Avec un peu de chances j'arriverais ainsi a booster assez le nombre de bateaux pour protéger nos côtes.

« Un beau combat mon prince ! » S'écria joyeusement Branda, une joli jeune femme brune avec des yeux clair portant une armure lourde et la lame valyrienne ancestral de sa maison,Grande-griffe qui était rouge du sang de ses victimes.

« En effet ma dame. Je suis heureux que mes hommes soient arrivé a temps. »

Soudain la Mormont tourna son attention vers un fer-né qui respirait encore et enfonça sa lame dans son cœur l'achevant brutalement.

« J'espère que le Roi a un plan contre ce putain d'Hoare ! On ne peut pas le laisser impunis. »

« Croyez-moi ma Dame je n'aimerai rien de moins que d'aller décapiter toute la Maison Hoare. Mais malheureusement le Noir a simplement trop d'hommes pour que le Nord puisse le battre seule. Nous avons assez d'hommes pour repousser la moindre invasion mais pas assez pour envahir le Trident. »

« Mais si on attend trop longtemps Harrenhal serai fini. Et une fois ce béhémoth de château fini les fer-né seront indélogeable. »

« J'en parlerai avec mon Père mais nous ne pouvons pas… »

« MON PRINCE ! » cria l'un de mes hommes, courant vers moi avec un message en mains.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Un message de Winterfell ! Votre Père est mourant ! »

Jamais je n'avais chevauché aussi vite de ma vie. Les chevaux empruntés a la maison Mormont avait été poussé au bout mais je n'avais cure. Mon esprit ressassais le contenue de la lettre en permanence.

Votre Père a été blessé lors d'une bataille, la blessure s'est infectée. Revient aussi vite que possible il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Signé Mestre William

Je finis par arriver juste a temps pour voir mon Père sur son lit de mort. Pâle comme la mort, rongé par la gangrène… c'était un miracle qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.

« Aaah mon fils… rapproche toi que je puisse te voir.

« Père… »Murmurais-je la voix noué.

« Ne…pleure pas mon fils bien-aimé… Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre les Dieux. Et je sais…que notre peuple est entre de bonnes mains. »

« J'aurai dû être là… »

« Ce…n'est pas ta faute… Torrhen… une tempête approche… une tempête de Feu et de sang… Soit comme l'hiver froid et mortel si tu veux survivre… Car **Winter is coming**. »

« Je serais prêt Père. »

« Je sais… je suis…tellement…fier… … »

« Père…Père ?! »

Ainsi périt Edwyn Stark le Printanier, souverain aimé et son peuple et juste Roi du Nord et des Premiers Hommes. Puisse les anciens Dieux l'accueillir en leurs seins.

Ma coronation fut sobre. Je me couronnai moi-même dans le bois sacré de Winterfell entouré par les grands seigneurs du Nord acclamé par les vassaux de mon… mes vassaux comme le Roi du Nord.  
Mais la partie la plus difficile allait venir après.

« Mes seigneurs. » je, ma voix résonant dans le grand hall de Winterfell tandis que j'étais assis sur mon trône en bois d'arbre-cœur avec Glace sur mes genoux et mes loups autour de moi. « Ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire mais cela reste la pur vérité. »

« De quoi parlez-vous mon roi ? » Me demanda Le seigneur Cassel avec curiosité.

« Dans moins d'une vingtaines d'année, les Targaryens vont descendre de Peyredragons avec leurs reptiles géants cracheurs de feu dans l'intention de conquérir Westeros. »

« Ah ces chiens de Valyriens n'y parviendrons jamais ! » Gronda un géant a la barbe brune faisant rire l'assemblé des seigneurs. Ma réponse étouffa vite ces rires.

« Au contraire Seigneur Umber, ils le peuvent et ils le feront a cause d'une simple raison : aucun royaume n'a le moyen de se défendre contre leurs dragons. » Je levai ma main pour stopper leurs cris. Si je ne m'étais pas déjà taillé une bonne réputation de 'génie' et de guerrier ils ne m'auraient jamais écouter. « Certes si nous assemblons assez d'archers il est techniquement possible d'abattre la bête mais nous perdrions des milliers d'hommes pour chaque dragons. »

« Ne peux t'on pas simplement utiliser l'hiver contre eux ? »Demanda l'un des seigneurs à l'arrière.

« Vous savez comme quoi que ce ne serait qu'une solution temporaire. »

« Alors quel est le plan ? S'agenouiller devant les dragons ? » Demanda froidement un homme mince aux yeux pâle.

« Oui Seigneur Bolton mais pas sans concessions. »

« Des concessions ? » aussitôt mes vassaux prirent un air intéressé sachant que le prix allait être élevé pour que j'accepte de m'agenouiller.

« Territoires supplémentaires, plusieurs millions de pièces d'or, liberté de culte, et le droit de conserver notre titre de maison royal… ce sera le minimum. »

« Ils n'accepteront jamais mon roi ! »Contra Branda Mormont avec inquiétude m'arrachant un sourire amusé.

« Je les ferrais accepter. » déclarais-je mes mots emplis d'une certitude que je ne ressentais absolument pas. Un long silence suivit avant que le seigneur Karstark n'ose prendre la parole.

« Quand avez-vous l'intention de partir ? »

« Dans trois mois le temps qu'un corbeau aille à Peyredragon avec ma demande d'audience et qu'une réponse arrive. » Annonçais-je fermement alors qu'intérieurement mon cœur battait la chamade.

Il est temps pour le loup de rencontrer le Dragon


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une alliance d'hiver

* * *

Urg… je déteste la mer… Je sais que contrôler les vastes étendus d'eaux séparant Westeros et Essos est d'une importance capital pour l'économie de n'importe quelle nation. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je HAIS la mer et tout ce qui flotte dessus qui nage dedans. Foutu mal de mer… me suis même après la mort.

« Île en vue ! » Cria l'un des marins de la vigie, m'encourageant à relever la tête.

Peyredragon était un château pour le moins lugubre. Construit sur une île désolée possédant très peu de ressources, la forteresse ne pourrait jamais se transformer en cité. Mais en tant que position militaire, Peyredragon était parfaite. Un port massif, une forteresse construite de manière à ne laisser qu'une seule et unique voie d'accès…  
Somme toute le foyer ancestral de la maison Targaryen était la clé pour contrôler la mer à l'est de Westeros.

Soudain un long rugissement vit vibrer l'air et une immense créature passa au-dessus de mon navire, 'Le Loup des Mers' tandis qu'autour de moi mes gardes du corps et les marins se jetaient a terre par réflexe. Pour ma part je me contentais de lever les yeux voyant pour la première fois un dragon.

La bête possédait le même nombre de membres que les Dragons de Daenerys dans le Show mais ce dragon-là était beaucoup, beaucoup plus gros… sérieusement massif comme il est, il n'aurait aucun mal à avaler une vache d'une bouchée. Vu sa taille et sa couleur noir de jais… je présume que cette créature devait être Balérion, la futur terreur noir.

« Par les Dieux c'était quoi ça ? » S'écria Branda Mormont qui avait été promu chef de ma garde personnel ( nommé Prétoriens pour conitnuer avec le thème romain) après avoir prouvé qu'elle pouvait vaincre des hommes faisant deux fois sa taille sans le moindre problème. Au loin, au-dessus de Peyredragon deux autres dragons, un vert et un blanc, joignirent Balérion et se mirent à danser dans le ciel. A mes côtés Sif poussa un léger grognement, ses oreilles rabattues sur son crâne. Je caressais doucement ma louve pour la calmer regrettant d'avoir dû laisser ses enfants à Winterfell.

« Ça Branda, c'est la raison pour laquelle les Targaryens peuvent et vont conquérir Westeros. » La Mormont resta un instant silencieuse avant de soupirer.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec votre plan mon Roi. Mais maintenant après avoir vu ces…choses je comprends pourquoi vous avez choisi ainsi. » L'Ours jeta un regard aux monstrueux reptiles. « Ces saloperies pourraient détruire le Nord sans le moindre problème. »

Je restais silencieux, mon esprit concentré sur la discussion prochaine qui déciderait si je finirais en pâté pour dragon ou si je signerais une alliance qui ferait trembler westeros.

* * *

Aerion Targaryen, Seigneur de Peyredragon et Patriarche de la famille du même nom observa l'arrivé du bateau contenant le Roi de l'Hiver dans son port.

Dire que le vieux Dragon avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre d'un souverain considéré par la majorité de Westeros comme un sauvage régnant sur un peuple ne valant pas mieux que les Fer-nés serait un euphémisme. Pendent un instant il avait pensé à refuser l'entrevue avant de décider d'accepter cédant à sa curiosité. Une crise de toux pris soudain Aerion qui porta la main à sa bouche. Il grimaça en voyant les quelques traces rouges sur son membre. Il savait que sa maladie le tuerait tôt ou tard mais il espérait malgré tout de pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir sa famille prendre les sept couronnes. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas les rêves prophétiques de leurs ancêtres, Aerion soupçonnait que la venue du roi-loup était un bon signe.  
Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un roi cherche à rencontrer les derniers Seigneurs Dragons. En parlant de ça, le Vieux Dragon ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa famille et soupira. Selon la tradition il aurait dû marier Aegon avec sa sœur Visenya pour maintenir la pureté de la ligne mais le Père n'était pas aveugle. Il pouvait bien voir qu'Aegon était fou amoureux de sa seconde fille, Rhaenys, et que la jeune femme le lui rendait bien.  
Respecter la tradition dans ce cas risquait d'engendrer n'innombrables problèmes et Aerion ne voulait pas risquer que la conquête de Westeros que ses ancêtres avaient passé deux siècles à préparer échoue juste pour des histoires de cœurs.  
Au moins Orys restait un soutien ferme pour Aegon… son pauvre fils ainée aura besoin d'amis fidèle lorsqu'il lancera sa conquête.

Avec un bang sourd le bateau Nordien s'amarra tandis que les gardes en livrée noir et rouge des Targaryens formaient une haie d'honneur avec ses fils dirigeant la manœuvre. Le premier individu à descendre fut un grand d'homme dépassant d'une tête la majorité des soldats présent et rivalisant en taille avec Orys. L'homme avec des cheveux et une barbe noir de jais coupés court et des yeux gris acier. Il était vêtu d'une armure sombre mêlant cuir et métal harmonieusement le tout gravé du symbole des Stark sur le poitrail. Aerion nota qu'il portait un espadon sur son dos et qu'il était accompagné par un loup gigantesque.

« Alors voici le Roi de l'Hiver… » Murmura le vieux dragon tout en observant le Stark parler avec Aegon tandis que la garde personnel du roi, une demi-douzaine d'hommes en armure de plates grise commandé par une femme, attendait calmement derrière lui. Une fois l'échange de mot terminé le groupe commença la longue ascension menant du port jusqu'au château.

« Encore en train d'observer nos dragons Père ? » Fit une voix que le Vieux Dragon connaissait bien.

« Tu me connais Visenya. » Répondit chaleureusement Aerion en se tournant vers sa fille favorite. « Je ne me lasse pas de les voir danser dans le ciel. Parfois Aerion se demandait comment ses filles pouvaient à la fois si semblables et pourtant si différentes. Toutes deux avec la beauté presque divine de Valyria avec de longs cheveux dorés-argentés et des yeux violets profonds que Rhaenys préférait laisser flotter librement tandis que sa sœur les conservé tresser.  
Mais là ou Rhaenys était cordiale, gracieuse, et impulsive, Visenya elle était une beauté plus sévère et plus austère que sa sœur. Bien que sensuelle et passionnée, Visenya était aussi sérieuse et implacable qu'un hiver Nordien.  
Là ou Rhaenys aimait la musique, la danse et la poésie, Visenya elle préférait se consacrer aux arts de la guerre et au maniement de l'épée.  
Il était donc aisé de distinguer la diplomate de la guerrière.  
« Mais assez trainé, retournons dans la salle du trône. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre les Loups. »

« Prions pour que Rhaenys n'insulte pas le Nordien. » Murmura Visenya pour elle-même connaissant bien l'arrogance de sa sœur face à ceux qu'elle jugeait en-dessous d'elle.

* * *

J'inspirais profondément pour calmer mon cœur tandis que j'étais guidé dans Peyredragon par AEGON le putain de Conquérant lui-même. Dieu merci j'avais appris à conserver ma Poker face en permanence.  
Il n'eut pas vraiment de dialogue entre nous à l'exception de quelques courtoisie mais j'avais quand même pu voir qu'Aegon et Orys se déplaçait comme des guerriers expérimentés et possédaient cette calme assurance qu'on retrouve chez tous les vétérans.

Avec un grincement la porte menant à la salle du trône s'ouvrit et je vis un vieil homme assis sur un trône encadré par deux jeunes filles typé valyrienne dont la beauté était… et bien disons que le mot exquis est un euphémisme dans leurs cas.  
La première portait une simple robe blanche qui épousait ses formes tandis que la seconde était équipée d'une armure de maille et portait une épée longue à la ceinture. Rhaenys et Visenya je présume. Je remarquais que Visenya examinait Sif avec curiosité tandis que Rhaenys me jetait un regard méprisant. Une fois qu'Orys et Aegon se furent rangé au côté de leur Père le meeting put commencer.

« Seigneur Targaryen. » Saluais-je poliment gardant un visage inexpressif.

« Roi Stark, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui amène un loup du Nord si loin des étendus glacé. » Décidant que tourner autour du pot ne servirait à rien j'alla directement au cœur de la chose.

« C'est très simple, je suis venu négocier l'allégeance du nord. »

Un silence de mort envahie la pièce et je dois avouer qu'il me fallut tout mon sang froid pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant les visages stupéfait des Targaryens.

« Pardon ? »

« Soyons franc l'un envers l'autre. Tous les Rois de Westeros savent que les Seigneurs Dragons rêvent de conquêtes mais tous vous pensent trop faible à cause du peux d'hommes sous vos ordres. Ils ont oubliés la vraie raison pour laquelle l'Empire Valyrien était redouté. Ils ont oublié les dragons. » Expliquais-je calmement remarquant les yeux de Rhaenys brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Elle ouvrit la bouceh pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par sa sœur.

« Mais pas vous. » Lança Visenya en jetant un regard a sa sœur. Quoi qu'elle dit avec ce regard il suffit à figer Rhaenys.

« Non. Le Nord a une longue mémoire. » Je me posais un instant avant de continuer. « Lorsque mes espions m'ont appris que votre invasion était quasiment prête… » Mensonge je n'ai pas d'espions. « J'ai essayé de penser à un moyen d'abattre vos dragons mais le résultat était toujours le même : des milliers de morts et un royaume en ruine. Alors j'ai choisis une autre solution évidant a mon royaume des souffrances inutiles.» Les Targaryens m'observèrent et si je pus voir une lueur de respect dans les yeux d'Aegon et Visenya, je ne vis qu'ennuie dans ceux de Rhaenys.

« Si j'ai bien compris… vous avez calculé nos chances dans cette invasion et avez décidé de rejoindre les vainqueurs plutôt qu'être parmi les vaincus ? » déclara Aerion, son regard me fixant probablement afin de me jauger plus avant.

« C'est tout à fait ça. » Le Targaryen en put retenir un éclat de rire joyeux devant ma réponse franche et ne repris la parole qu'une fois son hilarité terminé.

« Roi Stark, votre nouvelle est… pour le moins dure a digéré. Je vous propose d'accepter notre hospitalité le temps que vous vous reposiez. Nous reprendrons cette discussion dans la soirée. »

J'acquiescé, m'attendant à cela, et je saluais la famille de Dragons avec un rapide hochement de tête avant de suivre l'un des serviteurs laissant les Dragons entre eux.

* * *

Une fois que le Roi du Nord fut sorti Aerion se tourna vers ses enfants.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda le Patriarche curieux de connaitre l'avis de ses enfants.

« Je n'y crois pas. »Annonça franchement Orys et jetant un regard a la porte qu'avait pasé le Roi de l'hiver. « Un roi venant s'agenouiller comme ça ? C'est du jamais vu ! »

« Je n'ai cure des raisons de ce sauvage. Je suis plus inquiet à l'idée que ses espions ont pu entrer sur notre territoire. Nous avons pourtant pris toutes les précautions possibles. »Fit Rhaenys en croisant ses bras sous son buste avec un air pensif.

« Nous nous occuperons des espions plus tard. Une offre pareille c'est trop beau pour être vrai. »rétorqua Aegon avec fermeté avant d'être suivi par un murmure de Visenya.

« Il est certain. »

« Visenya ? »

« Lorsqu'il a parlé des chances de réussite de notre invasion… j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il était certain de notre victoire comme si il l'avait vu de ses yeux. » Commença la Guerrière avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Vu les cals sur ses mains et les cicatrices sur son corps le Stark est un guerrier vétéran donc ce n'est pas un idiot ne connaissant rien à la guerre donnant plus de poids à cette prédiction. »

« … Je pense qu'il est honnête. Si le Stark avait quelque plan néfaste il aurait utilisé un mensonge bien moins gros. » Déclara Aerion qui bien que n'ayant jamais été un grand guerrier restait malgré tout un grand politicien.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. » gronda Orys arrachant un soupir à son frère.

« Orys l'opportunité est trop belle ! Malgré tous nos efforts notre armée atteint à peine les 1500 hommes. Notre seul vrai avantage réside en nos dragons. Mais si le Nord nous rejoint nous allons avoir plus de 20 000 soldats expérimentés pour nous aider. Avec ça notre conquête est certaine. »

« Aegon je comprends ton point de vu mais ton frère a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance au Stark. Après il n'a aucune raison de nous être fidèle. » riposta Orys sur le même ton.

« Il y a un moyen facile de remédier à cela : un alliance par mariage. »Proposa Rhaenys soudainement. « Nous avons de la chance que le Roi n'est pas marié, demandons aux Velaryon ou aux Celtigar d'offrir une épouse et voilà le tour est joué. »La jeune femme se posa un instant avant de sourire. « De plus même si c'est un sauvage il n'est pas laid du tout et devrait trouver grâce chez la gente féminine sans trop de problème. »

« Ça ne marchera pas. »Dit fermement Aerion en secouant sa tête. « Ce n'est pas avec les Velaryons ou les Celtigars que le Stark veut s'allier mais avec nous les Targaryens. » Aerion se posa un instant une idée se formant. « Mais ton idée reste bonne Rhaenys. » Soudain Aegon blêmît en comprenant ou l'esprit de son Père allait.

« Père… »

« Pour que cette alliance marche tu devras marier Torrhen Stark, Visenya. »La guerrière sursauta et jeta un regard horrifié a son Père.

« Mais Père n'étais-je pas sensé marier Aegon ? » contra la jeune femme étouffant rapidement le sentiment d'horreur montant en elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas amoureuse d'Aegon mais elle ne voulait pas quitter sa maison pour un sauvage !

« Rhaenys prendra ta place. » rétorqua calmement Aerion.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Visenya en se retenant de crier.

« Entre toi et Rhaenys qui est la meilleur guerrière ? »

« …Moi. »

« Et voilà tu as ta réponse. Si le Stark essaie de nous trahir tu es celle qui a le plus de chance de s'échapper après avoir tué le traitre au préalable. » Aerion savait aussi que si il avait ordonné à Rhaenys de se marier avec le Stark elle se serait enfuis sur le dos de Meraxes plutôt que d'épouser un sauvage contrairement à elle sa fille favorite ferrait son devoir. Visenya resta silencieuse un instant avant d'hocher sa tête.

« Entendu Père. » Dit-elle froidement et Aerion grimaça sachant pertinemment que sa fille allait lui pourrir la vie pour cette décision.

* * *

Après le repas du soir je fus convié dans la salle des cartes de Peyredragon, sans doute pour discuter des termes de mon allégeance.  
D'entrée de jeux je donnais mes termes aux Targaryens :

Point 1 : La maison Stark restera une maison de sang royal.  
Point 2 : les territoires du Pont et de Salvemer seront céder au Nord.  
Point 3 : Une fois la guerre fini le Nord se verra verser dix pièces d'or par soldats ayant participé au conflit et cents par soldats morts au combat.  
Point 4 : le Nord conservera la liberté de culte

En échange de cela la maison Stark jurera allégeance à la maison Targaryen jusqu'à la fin des temps. Honnêtement comme pacte c'était plutôt honnête.

Le patriarche des Dragons regarda ses enfants et hocha sa tête avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

« Les termes sont acceptable mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de signer ce traité de façon plus concrète. »

« Comment ça ? » je fronçais mes sourcils ne voyant pas trop ce que le Dragon voulait dire.

« Pour assurer qu'aucun parti ne soit tenté de trahir l'autre je pense qu'il est nécessaire de consolider cette alliance par un mariage entre vous et ma fille ainée. » le choc de cette nouvelle me laissa pantois. Ok je dois avouer que je n'avais ne l'absolument pas vu venir ça. Politiquement c'est un coup de génie : marie une tueuse avec votre allié et comme ça vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne pensera jamais à vous trahir.  
Personnellement…je ne sais pas trop quoi pensé. D'un côté je me retrouve avec une épouse belle a en crevé et complétement badass… de l'autre un faux pas avec elle et je finis en hachis parmentier.

Ah de toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Je ne peux pas refuser l'offre vu que je n'ai aucune raison logique de refuser. Et commencer une alliance en insultant mes alliées ne marche pas très bien comme l'a montré le pauvre Robb Stark.

« J'accepte quand aura lieu le mariage ? » répondis-je calmement étouffant mes sentiments de doutes et d'inquiétudes.

« Dès votre retour à Winterfell. » Annonça Aerion scellant le deal. Il fut décidé que ce contrat serait reconnu officiellement lorsque l'invasion commencerait. En attendant pour le reste de Westeros le mariage s'était fait pour sceller un pacte commercial entre Loups et Dragons.  
Je n'avais aucun doute que certains seigneurs se poseraient des questions mais je savais aussi qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais a deviner ce qui c'était passé à Peyredragon.

* * *

Le voyage retour fut pour le moins… intéressant : Visenya avait décidé d'embarquer sa garde personnelle et son dragon, Vhagar, avec elle causant un paquet de stress à mes hommes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander si la bête allait bouffer l'un d'entre eux pour son quatre heures. De plus mes prétoriens et les Gardes Dragons avaient une sacré rivalité entre eux. à la moindre occasion ils transformaient la tâche la plus simple en concours pour voir qui avait la plus grosse. Au moins ils ne s'ennuyaient pas.

Vu que le voyage allait prendre quelques semaines je pris la décision de passer autant de temps que possible avec Visenya, histoire d'apprendre connaitre la femme avec qui j'allais passer ma vie.

Notre première discussion fut… glaciale. Bien que la Targaryen reste polie je pouvais voir ses yeux brillé d'un mélange de colère et de dégoût. Honnêtement d'après le peu que je connaissais d'elle Visenya semblait être une femme d'action pour qui les mots n'étaient que du vent. Si je voulais avoir une relation positive avec elle j'allais devoir gagner son respect. Et je ne vois qu'un seul moyen d'y arriver.  
Bon ben je présume qu'il est temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes ou plutôt le dragon dans ce cas précis.

* * *

Branda Mormont, Commandeur de la Garde Prétorienne, grimaça en voyant la lame pâle de Glace frapper brutalement l'épée noir de la Targaryen , Sombre Sœur, le son de l'acier frappant l'acier résonnant dans l'air. La chef de la Garde ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de son Roi lorsqu'il avait défié la Targaryen mais ce qui avait commencé comme un duel amical avait complètement dégénéré en un combat aussi vicieux que violent entre deux guerriers expérimentés.

Les deux combattants s'affrontaient avec une violence inouïe ne se retenant absolument pas. Torrhen avait l'avantage de la force et de l'allonge mais la Dragonne était bien plus rapide et agile. Le duel avait commencé depuis près de dix minutes et aucun des combattants ne semblaient fatigué.

Les soldats et les marins avaient stoppé leurs tâches pour observer le duel, impressionné par le niveau des guerriers mais Branda remarqua que les gardes du corps respectifs des duellistes s'observaient avec leurs mains posés sur leurs armes. Ils étaient prêt à agir si quoi que ce soit arrivait leur seigneur respectif. Et bien que la Mormont ne doute pas des chances de victoires des Prétoriens elle savait aussi que les dragons vendraient chèrement leurs peaux si le sang devait couler.

Soudain Torrhen para un coup de taille de Visenya et parvint à la faire tomber au sol la forçant à lâcher Sombre Sœur. Aussitôt le Roi plaça la lame de Glace sur la gorge de la jeune femme la forçant à s'immobiliser.

« Rends-toi. » Gronda le roi arrachant un sourire à la dragonne.

« J'allais justement dire ça. » Ronronna la guerrière, Branda cligna des yeux en voyant qu'elle avait dégainé une dague pendant sa chute et avait placé la pointe de l'arme juste au-dessus du cœur du roi loup.  
Voyant ça Torrhen éclata de rire et se releva rengainant Glace avant de tendre sa main à la Targaryen pour l'aider à se relever. Visenya accepta l'aide mais conserva sa prise sur la main de Torrhen le forçant à se rapprocher pour qu'elle puisse murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

Branda n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dit mais la Mormont vit clairement son Roi rougir avant d'adopter un sourire prédateur en répondant à sa fiancée.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça Visenya. » la Dragonne laissa un sourire séducteur apparaître sur ses lèvres avant d'aller récupérer son épée tandis qu'autour d'eux les gardes se relaxaient. Branda dut retenir un ricanement amusé en voyant le regard de Torrhen s'attarder sur une certaine partie de son anatomie alors que Visenya se baissait pour ramasser son arme.

En tous cas, Branda était rassuré. Non seulement ce duel c'était fini sans le moindre incident mais en plus la Dragonne avait décider de donner sa chance au Nordien. Et vu qu'elle semblait préférer les actes aux mots le reste du Nord n'allaient avoir aucun problème a l'accepter.

* * *

Et bien… nous y voilà. Pensais-je la gorge noué d'excitation. Le mariage s'était passé sans le moindre accro à part pour les quelques bagarres bon enfants entre les participants les plus excitable. Contrairement à ma crainte les seigneurs du Nord avait accepté de donner une chance a Visenya malgré le fait qu'elle soit une valyrienne et qu'elle ne partage pas notre religion.

Le voyage de retour nous avait permis de faire assez connaissant pour que notre mariage devienne une affaire plus positive pour nous. A ce niveau nous n'étions pas des amis ou des amoureux mais nous avions établis un base solide sur laquelle nous pourrons construire notre future relation.

Les choses suivant leurs cours nous nous retrouvâmes très vite dans ma… ou plutôt notre chambre maintenant avant que les seigneurs de puissent réagir autrement qu'en lançant des blagues grivoises. Aidé sans doute pas l'alcool que nous avions consommé nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre comme de véritables bêtes, retirant nos vêtements aussi vite que possible. Une fois nu je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer ma femme. En temps normal elle était déjà belle mais maintenant elle irradiait.

« Bon sang ce que tu es belle. » Murmurais-je arrachant un rire content à mon épouse.

« Si ça peut te rassurer tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Ronronna-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi gracieusement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Dormir fut notre dernière préoccupation en cette nuit.

A mon réveil je poussais un léger soupir de contentement en sentant un corps chaud blotti dans mes bras. J'ouvris mes yeux pour regarder le visage endormi de Visenya admirant comment dans son sommeil ses traits avait perdu la sévérité la caractérisant.

Honnêtement je ne vais pas pretendre que c'est le coup de foudre entre nous. Mais je suis optimiste pour le futur. Si à l'heure actuelle je ne l'aime pas comme on aimerait une amante je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle gagne mon cœur.

Soudain avec un léger soupir Visenya ouvrit ses yeux d'améthystes et sourit légèrement en me voyant.

« Bonjour… » Murmura-t-elle en posant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. « Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un charme et toi ? » Visenya se contenta de sourire comme toute réponse et enfonça sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Ah j'avais oublié le bonheur d'un bon câlin matinal.

« Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné hier soir Torrhen. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais l'endurance pour tenir ma cadence. » Remarqua la jeune femme m'arrachant un sourire fier.

« Attention ma chère hier soir n'était qu'un avant-goût. » me vantais-je faisant rire Visenya.

« Oh dans ce cas j'ai hâte de voir le plat principal. »

Soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit pour continuer cette matinée de fun… Et aussi pour laisser aux serviteurs le temps de nettoyer la chambre. Par les Dieux on l'a vraiment saccager !

« Dis-moi Visenya es que tu as déjà vu des sources chaudes ? »

« Par les dieux comment ai-je pus vivre sans cette merveille ! »Soupira d'aise Visenya en s'immergeant dans l'eau à côté de moi m'arrachant un rire amusé devant sa réaction.

« Je ne sais pas comment mon ancêtre a fait pour aménager des bains souterrains mais il ne passe un jour sans que je bénisse son nom ! » révélais-je à mon épouse. Brandon le Constructeur était vraiment un putain de génie.

« Dis-moi combien de temps avons-nous ? » demanda soudainement la Valyrienne avec un sourire carnassier.

« Toute la matinée j'ai donné l'ordre qu'on ne nous dérange qu'en cas d'urgence. » Répondis-je avec un sourire ayant une idée de ce qui venait de lui passer dans la tête

« Parfait ! » Ronronna ma femme en se relevant dévoilant son corps nu dans toute sa gloire entouré par la légère vapeur des bains. « Nous ne serons pas interrompus dans ce cas. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon giron.

« Parfait en effet. » Grognais-je en l'embrassant sauvagement.

* * *

Brandon Snow poussa un long soupir en voyant son Frère et sa nouvelle épouse se dévorer du regard. Le duo était marier depuis un peu plus de deux ans et malgré tout ils étaient encore comme des lapins en rut dès que l'occasion se présentait. Bordel même la naissance de leur fils, Maegor, ne les avait pas calmés. Bon certes c'était une bonne chose que le couple marche bien mais par les Anciens Dieux le reste du château a dû mal à dormir avec leurs cris de plaisirs résonnant dans tout Winterfell !  
ironiquement ils sembleraient que les Direwolfs avaient décider d'imiter leur maître et avaient commencé de se reproduire entre eux quadruplant le nombre de loups géant gardant la maison Stark. Les Prétoriens avaient été sacrément content d'avoir leurs propres loups de garde pour patrouiller dans les environs de Winterfell.

Durant les deux années suivant le mariage ( nommé les noces de Feu et de Glace) Torrhen et Brandon avaient travailler ensemble pour rebâtir Moat Caillin et pour créer un nouveau corps d'armée remplissant le rôle d'éclaireurs et celui de chasseurs de bandits. Les nouvellement crée Rangers une fois entraîné par les Reeds et les Umbers s'étaient montré très efficace pour espionner les Fer-nés et pour traquer les pillards sauvageons et autres bandits. Le roi et son Frère bâtard avait aussi dans l'idée de créer un ordre de guerriers entraîné pour assurer la loi et l'ordre dans le Nord. Mais il semblerait que les Justicars allaient devoir attendre avant d'être crée.

« Mon roi un message pour vous de Peyredragon. » Fit la voix chevrotante du vieux mestre William qui malgré son âge ancien était toujours aussi vif mentalement. Torrhen saisit le message et son visage se durcit en lisant son contenue.

« … Ah l'heure est venue. » Le roi se tourna vers sa reine toute trace de joie absente sur leurs visages. « Argilac a refusé la proposition de ton frère, l'invasion commencera dans six mois. » autour du duo les prétoriens et les membres du conseil restèrent silencieux mais Brandon pouvait voir une sombre détermination apparaître sur leurs visages. Bien que les Nordiens n'aiment guère les Valyriens, ils haïssaient les Fer-nés et avoir l'occasion de les briser aidait a faire passer la pilule qu'était le fait de devoir prêter allégeance aux Dragons.

Le plan de base était simple : Torrhen et Visenya accompagné par Vhagar et les deux tiers de l'armée du Nords envahirait le Trident pour briser les Fer-nés pendant qu'Aegon et Orys s'occupait d'Argilac afin de conquérir les terres de l'orage tandis que Rhaenys de son coté convaincrait autant de maisons du Conflans que possible de rejoindre la bannière des Targaryens.

« L'hiver va venir avec feu et sang. » annonça Visenya sombrement comme une prophétie pour les jours à venir.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Baptisé dans le Feu et le Sang

* * *

Ce qui sera connu plus tard comme la Conquête d'Aegon commença après qu'Argilac l'Arrogant refusa de marier sa fille au frère bâtard d'Aego, Orys Barathéon, renvoyant les mains de l'Ambassadeur Targaryen au dragon.  
Aegon annonça alors qu'il n'y aurait qu'un Roi pour Westeros et envoya un message à six des souverains : Si ils prêtaient serment d'allégeance ils conserveraient leurs titres et leurs terres. S'ils refusaient leurs maisons seraient détruites.

A la surprise du monde entier, le Nord se rangea sous la Bannière des Dragons tandis que les roi Harren Hoare et Argilac Durrandon répondirent en envoyant des réponses insultantes et assemblant leurs armé Reines Meria Martell de Dorne et Sharra Arryn régente du Val restèrent passive attendant de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. De leurs côtés les dynasties Jardiniers et Lannisters commencèrent à parler alliance entre eux envoyant des messages en direction de Dorne.

Aegon débarqua dans la Baie de la Néra à côté de trois collines avec 6 000 hommes ( 5 000 nordiens et 1000 valyriens) et avec l'aide de sa sœur-épouse Rhaenys et son frère bâtard Orys il soumis rapidement tous les seigneurs de la baie de Néra avant d'être couronné par sa sœur comme 'Aegon, premier du nom, le roi de tout Westeros et Bouclier de son peuple'.  
Grâce à la soumission rapide des seigneurs de la Baie Aegon parvint a renforcer son armée avec 8 000 soldats permettant a son armée d'atteindre 14 000 hommes en effectifs.  
Une fois la baie de Néra soumise Aegon marcha avec son armée contre les Durrandons pendant qu'au même instant Torrhen Stark descendit avec sa femme et son armée sur le royaume du Trident afin d'affronter les Fer-nés. 20 600 soldats (20 000 Nordiens et 600 valyriens) avancèrent pour faire face à la titanesque armée des fer-nés composé de plus de 40 000 hommes (15 000 fer-né et 25 000 riverains)

* * *

 **La campagne du Fer et de l'hiver**

J'observais la forteresse en feu devant lui calmement. Les Freys avaient refusé de se rendre lorsque l'armée Nordienne était arrivée croyant qu'ils pourraient tenir le temps que l'immense armée des Hoares n'arrive.

Exactement comme prévu. Entre les engins de sièges et le dragon de sa femme le Château était tombé en moins de deux jours. Une fois les défenses brisés j'avais ordonné la mort de tous les mâles Freys et capturés les femmes. Mon but était de les marier dans divers maisons du Nord afin que les Jumeaux soit totalement intégré dans mon royaume. En ce moment mes troupes se contentaient de sécuriser la zone en attendant mes prochains ordres.

Avec un grand déplacement d'air Vhagar atterrit à côté de moi et Visenya descendit de son dragon l'air sérieux.

« Les Fer-nés seront bientôt là. » annonça ma femme alors que je me tournais vers elle.

« Qui les commande ? »

« Harren en personne et il est accompagné par ses trois fils. » Un sourire se matérialisa sur mes lèvres ravi de voir que tous se passait comme prévu.

« Bien, il reste à voir si il va mordre à l'hameçon. »

* * *

Harren le Noir observa les Jumeaux avec une froide colère. Lorsqu'il avait marché son armée vers le Nord il avait pensé que les Freys arriverait a tenir le pont assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse prendre l'armée Nordienne à revers avec ses bateaux. Mais en voyant les ruines fumantes de la forteresse, le Roi du Trident et des Iles de Fer ne put qu'accepter qu'il avait surestimé les riverains.

Doucement le Roi se tourna vers ses fils : Harwyn, Harlan, et Othgar tous les trois en armures lourds arborant l'emblème des Hoares.

« Rassemblez les hommes, nous avons des loups a dépecez. » Ordonna le Roi fermement à ses enfants qui le saluèrent avant de partir organiser leurs hommes.

Sans perdre un instant les Fer-nés traversèrent les Jumeaux sans se demander pourquoi les Starks avaient détruit les forteresses mais laissaient le pont intact.

Au début Harren cru que ses troupes allaient rattraper les loups du Nord mais peu importe à quel point le Roi poussait ses troupes les Nordiens restaient toujours hors de portés. Et le peu de cavalerie légère et d'éclaireurs dans son armée avait perdu la vie lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans les marécages.

Et c'était là que les problèmes s'étaient accumulés : Entre les assauts des assassins servant les starks, les insectes et les maladies ,Harren avait perdu des centaines d'hommes et le pire était que le moral de ses troupes avaient énormément baissé en conséquence.  
Déjà il pouvait entendre la grogne parmi les seigneurs Riverain. Harren savait qu'ils n'étaient tenus en place que par la peur qu'il inspirait chez eux mais sans victoire total pour renforcer son autorité le Hoare n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse continuer à garder le contrôle bien longtemps.  
de plus il savait que les Valyriens allaient gagner contre Argilac. Face à trois dragons le Royaume de L'orage n'avait aucune chance et Harren savait qu'il devait se préparer s'il pouvait conserver son dominion. Mais chaque semaine qu'il perdait à conquérir le nord donnait une chance supplémentaire aux Valyriens d'attaquer dans son dos.

Harren savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le Nord mais s'il prenait Moat Caillin, la Porte du Nord, il pourrait bloquer les Nordiens et retourner sur ses terres pour se préparer à recevoir les Dragons. Si il se souvenait bien le Moat était en ruine depuis des siècles, ça rendrait la conquête du fort plus…

Les pensées d'Harren se figèrent en voyant une forteresse apparaitre à l'horizon : vingt tours remplis à ras-bords de soldats et un mur titanesque en granit noir. Ce n'était pas une ruine… c'était une forteresse complétement rebâtis sans la moindre faiblesse.

« Merde. » Jura le Roi furieusement avant de cracher des ordres jurant de brûler ce fort complètement une fois la guerre gagné.

* * *

Visenya observa les fer-nés et les riverains se jetaient sur les défenses de Moat Caillin cherchant à prendre les remparts sans le moindre succès. L'un des plus gros avantage que le Moat avait était le fait que si les assaillants voulaient attaquer l'une des tours de la forteresse ils devaient vulnérable aux tirs venants des autres tours. Et vu que les tours étaient remplis à ras-bord d'archers le moindre assaut se transformait vite en massacre pour les troupes d'Harren.

Le siège avait commencé depuis une paire de semaine et Visenya n'avait même pas eu besoin de dégainer sa lame. Aux dernières nouvelle les Starks avaient perdu environ une centaine d'hommes tandis qu'ils avaient infligés des milliers de pertes à l'ennemi. Dernièrement Les assaillants avaient décidé d'arrêter d'attaquer la forteresse et se contentait de tenir le siège afin d'affamer les défenseurs.  
Dommage pour eux le fort avait assez de vivre pour tenir une paire d'année.

Mais allons, le siège n'allait pas durer si longtemps de toute façon. Après tout Harren était totalement tombé dans le piège que les Nordiens lui avait tendus.

* * *

Harren grimaça en regardant la carte détaillant le Nord de Westeros éclairé par une petite lampe à huile, la seule source de lumière dans sa tente. Les choses allaient de mal en pis. Les protestations des seigneurs Riverains avaient redoublé et il avait été forcé de les séparer de ses fer-nés pour limiter le nombre d'incidents.

Soudain un fort vent se fit entendre et Harren entendis comme un énorme souffle aussitôt suivit par des cris d'horreur et de douleurs qui ne tardèrent pas a réveillé tous le camp.

« AU FEU ! » hurla un homme courant à moitié habillé dans la nuit noire. « AU FEU ! »

Harren jura et se précipita à l'extérieur posant un regard horrifié sur les flammes dévorant de nombreuses tentes. Le Hoare blêmit en voyant que la majorité de ces tentes étaient celles qui contenaient les vivres de l'armée !

« Éteignez les feux vite ! » Rugit le Roi se précipitant pour organiser les efforts de ses hommes ne remarquant pas dans la nuit obscur la silhouette furtive d'une gigantesque bête ailée retournant se cacher derrière les murs de Moat Caillin.

* * *

Edmyn Tully jura dans sa barbe jetant un regard furieux aux fer-nés prenant les provisions de ses hommes. Après l'attaque ayant détruit la majorité des vivres de l'armée les fidèles d'Harren avait décidé de punir les Seigneurs Riverain pour leurs 'négligences' en les privant du peu de vivres qui leur restait. Ajouté à cela le fait que la majorité des hommes mort sur les murs du Moat avaient été des riverains et il était facile de comprendre pourquoi les Seigneurs du Trident était au bord de la rébellion.

« Trop c'est trop. » Murmura Edwyn pour lui-même avant de se diriger vers sa tente. Mais une fois à l'intérieur il eut une grande surprise.

« Edwyn Tully ? » Fit un homme habillé avec l'armure d'un fer-né mais possédant les traits d'un Nordien. « J'ai un message du Roi de l'Hiver. » L'homme s'avança révélant des yeux brun et des cheveux noirs. « Que diriez-vous de vous débarrasser des fer-nés ? » Demanda Artos Wull avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

Harren blêmît de rage incapable d'exprimer sa colère. Les riverains avaient déserté... TOUS! Sur 50 000 hommes il ne lui restait que ses fer-nés, 15 000 guerriers loyaux, pour faire face aux Nordiens.

« Père ! » Cria Harwyn en courant vers son Père, son casque sous le bras. « Les Starks sont là ! »

« Combien ? »

« Au moins 20 000 hommes et … »

« Quoi encore ? » Demanda le Roi devenu inquiet en voyant la lueur de terreur dans les yeux de son fils.

« …Ils ont un dragon. »

« Le Dieu-noyé nous protège… Rassemble les hommes notre seul chance est de tuer le Roi-Loup. » Gronda Harren en se dirigeant vers son armure afin de se préparer pour l'ultime bataille.

* * *

J'observais l'armée des fer-nés devant lui avec un regard déçu.

« Je m'attendais à mieux. » Commentais-je en observant les pillards des Iles de fer chargeaient le mur de boucliers de mes légionnaires tandis que les régiments d'archers derrière l'infanterie lourde Nordienne faisaient pleuvoir volée après volée sur les Fer-nés. Nul doute que la sauvagerie des pseudo-Vikings leur auraient permis de dévaster mes lignes si mes troupes avaient été composé de paysans conscrits. Dommage pour eux mes hommes étaient tous des soldats professionnels ayant au moins cinq années d'expériences sous la ceinture.

« Torrhen ils sont affamé et démoralisé. » Contra Visenya en observant la marée de pillards. « Même les meilleurs soldats au monde peuvent être vaincu si ils ont affamé et ont déjà été vaincu en esprit. »

Je me contentais de sourire. Même le ventre plein et le moral aussi haut que les étoiles les Fer-nés n'auraient eu aucune chance de gagner. Les techniques que j'avais intégrées dans mes légionnaires avaient permis à Rome de de se forger un Empire et aux cités Grecs de résister aux invasions d'Empires dix fois plus puissants qu'eux. J'avais, avec l'aide des meilleurs forgerons et Mestre, recrée les glaives romains et les Sarisses macédoniennes (accompagnés aussi de piques plus petites) : les épées courtes permettaient à mes soldats de se battre épaule contre épaule forçant chaque ennemi attaquant une ligne d'infanterie à faire face à trois lames en même temps, quant aux lances géantes elles permettaient à mes troupes de former des phalanx meurtrières. Et la cerise sur le gâteau ? Ces techniques étaient totalement inconnu des Westerosi et ils ne connaissaient donc pas les contres à ces formations.

Sans surprise les Fer-nés se firent repousser petit à petit, dix de leurs hommes périssant pour chaque Nordien qu'ils parvenaient à tuer. Les soldats d'Harren commençaient à perdre espoir…parfait.

« Ils sont prêt. » Murmurais-je avant de me tourner vers Visenya qui observait le chaos de la bataille avec intérêt. « Ma chérie c'est l'heure de les briser. » Comme seule réponse la Dragonne me décocha un sourire sauvage et avide de sang. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir pitié pour les pauvres fer-nés.

* * *

« TUEZ CES CHIENS ! » Hurla Harren le visage rouge de rage en voyant ses hommes se jetaient sur le mur d'acier Nordiens… sans grande efficacités. Encore une fois le Roi du Trident et des Iles de Fer maudit les Riverains pour leurs trahisons. Sans leurs cavaleries et leurs archers Harren avait perdus de nombreux outils indispensables pour cette bataille. Et les quelques centaines de cavaliers d'Harwyn n'était tout simplement pas assez nombreux pour flanquer les Nordiens. « Par la barde du Dieu-Noyé les choses ne peuvent pas empirer ! »

Soudain un rugissement d'une puissance inouïe fit vibrer stoppant un instant les combats. Les Nordiens ne mirent à pousser des cris de joies tandis que les Fer-nés regardaient autour d'eux avec confusions. Harren leva ses yeux vers le ciel et sentit son sang se figeait dans ses veines comme si un Marcheur Blanc venait de le saisir.

Un immense Dragon vert venait de s'envoler de derrière les lignes Nordiennes et fonçait à pleine vitesse vers son armée, tandis que sur son dos une silhouette en armure noir tenait fermement les reines du monstre. Et lorsque la Bête ouvrit sa gueule un unique mot résonna, porter par le vent du Nord.

« DRACARYS ! »

Un souffle tout droit sorti des enfers s'abattit au milieu de l'armée brûlant chair et acier tandis que les fer-nés hurlaient de douleurs et de terreur. Tout autour de lui ses hommes se mirent à briser leurs lignes et fuir aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient poursuivit par les Nordiens. Seul sa garde personnelle, Les Faucheurs du Dieu-noyés, restèrent autour de lui. Loyaux même face à une mort certaine.

Le Roi tomba à genoux son esprit paralysé lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait marché dans un piège. Tant choqué qu'il était Harren ne réagit même pas lorsque ses fils le trainèrent tendant de fuir avec lui. Si le Hoare avait pu rester concentré il aurait entendu derrière les rugissements du Dragon et les cris de ses soldats les hurlements des loups et le grondement de milliers de sabots se rapprochant de plus en plus.

* * *

Il y a peu de chose plus magnifique qu'une charge de cavalerie ! Pensais-je sauvagement alors que ma meute de Direwolfs et moi chargions les fer-nés avec mes Prétoriens, les sabots de nos chevaux sonnant le glas pour les fer-nés tandis que Visenya et Vhagar les brisaient depuis le ciel. Le choc lorsque nous entrâmes en contact avec les fuyards fer-nés fut incroyablement brutal. Des dizaines d'hommes furent piétiné à mort tandis que mes hommes usaient leurs lames pour faire couler le sang à flots.

Glace décapita un fer-né essayant de m'attaque tandis que mes yeux cherchaient une cible particulière tandis que Sif et le reste de la meute s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Un sourire se matérialisa sous mon casque lorsque je vis une formation d'infanterie qui essayer de fuir en restant ordonné portant la bannière personne d'Harren.

« PRETORIENS AVEC MOI ! » Rugis-je en pointant Glace vers la garde d'Harren. « Nous avons un roi à tuer ! »

« AHOU ! AHOU ! » Répondirent les loups du Nord, humain comme animal avant de s'enfoncer dans les lignes ennemies.

* * *

Harwyn Hoare enfonça son épée dans la tête d'un soldat Nordien avant de reculer en criant des ordres.

« Percez leurs Lignes ! » Ordonna-t-il aux gardes de son Père tentant d'étouffer son désespoir en voyant son père être traîner par ses petits Frères. Son désespoir face à cette situation avait brouillé son esprit.

« Mon Prince atten… » Commença l'un des fer-né avant d'être interrompus par une flèche lui traversant sa gorge.

« CAVALERIE ! » Hurla un autre forçant Harwyn à se tourner juste à temps pour voir les cavaliers Nordiens percutaient les Faucheurs dans un fracas de fin du monde.

« LE ROI ! » Hurla l'héritier des Hoares, détresse évidente dans sa voix. « DÉFENDEZ LE ROI ! »

Malheureusement ses cris ne purent être entendus sous le fracas de la bataille et avant qu'il ne puisse tenter un autre moyen pour organiser les fer-nés, Harwyn fut brutalement percuté par un cheval et s'écrasa sur le sol. Perdant conscience pendant quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux il fit que son Père était encerclé par les Nordiens et qu'un homme portant un espadon se frayait un chemin vers le Roi des Fer-nés. Ses frères l'interceptèrent et chargèrent ensemble le Nordien qui se contenta de faire siffler son épée. La lame claire trancha le bras d' Harlan tandis qu'un revers éventra Othgar l'envoyant hurlé au sol. Afin qu'Harlan ne puisse réagir face à la perte de son bras un trio de loups géant se jetèrent sur lui déchiquetant sa gorge.

Avec un cri de douleur et de haine Harwyn se releva ramassant une hache au passage avant de chargé le tueur de ses frères. Mais juste avant que la hache de puisse briser le crâne du Nordien un lame traversa le torse du dernier fils d'Harren le Noir.

« Les Mormonts ont une longue mémoire Fer-nés. » Cracha une voix féminine avant d'arracher l'épée brutalement.

La dernière vision d'Harwyn avant qu'il ne rejoigne le Dieu-noyé fut celle de son Père se relevant le visage noyé dans la haine et la rage une hache de bataille en mains.

* * *

« Putain c'est passé prêt. » marmonnais-je en voyant le cadavre du fer-né que Branda avait exécuté. « Merci Branda. » La Mormont venait sans nul doute de me sauver la vie... Avec le bruit ambiant je n'avais pas vu cette enfoiré du tout.

« Pas de problème mon roi. » Sans attendre je m'avançais vers le Dernier Hoare encore en vie tandis que le reste de sa garde se faisait tailler en piéce par mes Prétoriens. Harren le Noir n'avait pas l'intention de mourir sans combattre il semblerait pensais-je sombrement, en voyant la hache a deux mains du Fer-né s'abattre sur l'un de mes Prétoriens, lui fendant le crâne. D'après ce que je pouvais voir Harren était fort mais son style de combat était brouillon de mon point de vue. Peu de finesse et d'agilité : juste une puissance accablante.

« Allez finissions en. » Murmurais-je avant de rugir. « HOARE ! VIENS REJOINDRE TES FILS ! » A mon cri Harren se tourna vers moi et rougit de rage en voyant mon insigne.

« STARK ! » Rugit le vieil homme en me chargeant comme un taureau. Le duel qui s'ensuivit… non je ne peux pas appeler ça un duel. Harren était vieux et fatigué alors que j'étais jeune et encore frais. Ajoutez à cela qu'il était aveuglé par ses sentiments… et notre combat tenait plus de l'exécution que du duel épique.

En quelques passes d'armes je désarmais le Fer-né en tranchant sa main directrice et le fit tomber à genoux en plantant le mien dans son estomac. Je levais Glace au-dessus de ma tête et jeta un regard froid à Harren qui me renvoya un regard haineux.

« Une dernière volonté ? »

« Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir ! » Cracha Le dernier Roi des Fer-nés m'arrachant un reniflement amusé.

« Cette phrase a autant de sens que ton existence. » Répondis-je avec d'abattre Glace, la lame d'acier Valyrien tranchant la chair et le métal comme du beurre. « C'est-à-dire aucune. »

« Mon Roi ! » Fit soudain un soldat Nordien en armure légère posant un genou à terre. « Les riverains sont en position comme promis et ont pris les pillards fer-né prisonniers ! »

« Parfait. Capturez ceux qui résistent. Tuez les autres. »

* * *

Et ainsi s'acheva la Bataille de Feu et de Glace. Non seulement toute la lignée des Hoares avaient été éliminé mais en plus les Seigneurs Riverains avaient changé de camps sous la direction d'Edwyn Tully. Et avec un message plus tard les Iles de Fer, sous dominion de la Famille Greyjoys, se rendirent et firent serment d'allégeance aux Targaryens.  
Une fois les trois royaumes assurés Torrhen Stark prit le contrôle des Jumeaux, Salvemer et d'Harrenhall pour le Nord avant de préparer ses troupes pour la suite de la campagne, en profitant pour stabiliser la région et libérer les esclaves des fer-nés marquant ainsi la fin de la Campagne de Fer et de l'Hiver.

* * *

 **La campagne du Dragon et du Cerf**

Brandon Snow inspira profondément tandis que le tonnerre rugissait au-dessus de l'armée d'Aegon. Peu de temps avant Aegon avait reporté qu'Argilac et son armée se dirigeait vers eux, refusant d'être assiégé et espérant que la tempête leur fournirait une couverture contre les dragons des Targaryens.

Bande de fou… pensa Brandon en jetant un regard à Balérion qui dévorait une vache tranquillement. Une petite tempête n'empêchera pas cette bête de voler. De plus l'armée s'était retranchée dans les collines au Sud des Portes de Bronze. Les chances qu'Argilac remporte la victoire étaient infimes.

Soudain des corps résonnèrent tandis que la pluie se mettait à tomber. Brandon ferma les yeux un instant et posa ses yeux sur l'armée d'Argilac… ça allait être un jeu d'enfant.

La Bataille connue comme la Dernière tempête s'inscrit dans l'histoire comme une victoire éclatante des Targaryens. Le dernier Roi de l'Orage Argilac tenta de mener une percée pour tuer Aegon mais entre le Feu de Balérion et les positions défensives retranchées des Valyriens et des Nordiens les Orageois se firent massacré.  
Argilac parvint à atteindre Aegon mais il fut tué par le Roi Targaryen sans avoir peu le blessé.

Après cette victoire Aegon en personne rendit visite à Argella Durrandon, dernière de la lignée des Roi de l'Orage, et lui fit une offre : Elle pouvait marier son Frère, Orys, pour lier leurs dynasties ou elle pouvait mourir dans les feux de Balérion. Une semaine plus Tard Orys et Argella furent marier et les terres de l'orage rejoignirent le Royaume des Dragons.

* * *

 **La parole d'or d'une Dragonne**

Sharra Arryn, La fleur de la Montagne, connue pour être l'une des plus belles femmes de Westeros était horrifiée. Après avoir entendue qu'Harren et Argilac avaient été vaincu la Reine avait renforcé ses défenses. Elle était sûre que ses troupes pouvaient tenir les Dragons hors de son Royaume et si le Val tenait assez longtemps elle pourrait forcer une trêve entre…

« Ma Reine ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Votre fils…un dragon… » Morte d'inquiétude Sharra fonça avec quelques gardes dans les jardins des Eyriés et se figea d'horreur en voyant son fils assis sur les genoux d'une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux d'argents et aux yeux violets. Mais pire que tout elle pouvait voir le dragon blanc allongé derrière la femme.

« Bien le bonjour votre Majesté. » Déclara Rhaenys Targaryen avec un sourire charmeur. « Je suis là pour négocier votre capitulation. »

Trois jours plus tard Shanna Arryn jura fidélité à Aegon.

* * *

Voyant les autres royaumes s'écrouler les uns après les autres les royaumes du Bief, des Terres de l'ouest et de Dorne s'allièrent assemblant la plus grande armée jamais vu dans Westeros formant l'alliance des Trois Royaumes. 70 000 hommes (dont 8 000 chevaliers) marchèrent ainsi vers le Fort d'Aegon afin de brisé les dragons.

En réponse Aegon battit le rappel des troupes assemblant autant de soldats que possibles pour faire face à l'alliance. Malheureusement Les Targaryens ne purent que rassembler qu'un ost de 50 000 soldats pour faire face mais pour la première fois depuis le début de la Conquête les trois dragons furent assemblés.

Dans la ville des Septs Rocheux le Roi Torrhen et sa femme Visenya rejoignirent Aegon, sa sœur épouse Rhaenys et Orys pour préparer la bataille.

* * *

Je ne pus retenir un sifflement impressionné en voyant le rapport écrit par les éclaireurs d'Aegon.

« Putain ça fait beaucoup de sudistes a tué… Quelqu'un a un plan ? » Aegon hocha sa tête afin de pointez les plaines entourant la baie de Néra.

« Honnêtement il n'y a qu'un seul plan possible : Nous allons les affrontez ici. Toi et Orys devrons tenir la ligne pendant que moi et mes sœurs attaquerons avec nos dragons. » Je grimaçais légèrement. Je savais que son plan allait marché mais je savais aussi qu'une tel utilisation des Dragons auraient des conséquences pour le futur.

« C'est ça ton plan ? Juste tout brûlez ? »

« On peut difficilement faire mieux, mon cher. » Contra Visenya en posant sa main sur mon bras. Du coin de l'œil je vis les regards surpris d'Aegon et de Rhaenys. Nul doute qu'ils pensaient sans doute que nous allions rester froid l'un envers l'autre.

« Et si ça ne marche ? » Demandais-je, voulant avoir un plan B au cas où.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils pourraient tuer nos dragons ? » demanda Rhaenys avec un rire amusé. « Vous les surestimez Beau-frère. Mais ce doit-être normal pour un sauvage superstitieux. » Aegon jeta un regard surpris à sa sœur-épouse tandis que Visenya grondais légèrement.

« Il suffirait d'une flèche, Belle-sœur. » Contrais-je calmement avant de sourire. « Il serait si dommage de voir votre beau visage s'écrasé sur le sol n'es pas ? » Rhaenys montra les dents mais resta silencieuse. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas mais je n'en n'avais cure.

« Harrenhal. »intervint soudainement Orys Baratheon, nouveau seigneur suzerain des Terres de l'Orage.

« Orys ? »Dit Aegon d'un air interrogatif.

« Vu que Torrhen a réussi à prendre Harrenhall intact, nous pourrions nous replier là-bas si nécessaire et utiliser la même méthode utilisé contre les Fer-né. » Expliqua plus avant le Baratheon arrachant des hochement approbateur au reste du conseil de guerre.

« On ne peut pas. » Soupira Aegon en se massant les temps. « Si nous nous replions je ne doute pas que le Val rejoindra nos ennemis. »

« …merde c'est quitte ou double donc ? »

« En effet. »

Un long silence envahit la pièce avant que je ne lève la main.

« J'ai l'intention d'aller vidé le tonneau de bière le plus proche… qui est avec moi ? » Aussitôt Aegon et Orys levèrent leurs mains arrachant des soupirs mi-frustrés mi-amusés aux sœurs Targaryens.

« Les hommes… » Dirent Visenya et Rhaenys en cœur.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : **Naissance du Trône de Fer**

* * *

 **Rapide annonce** : Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin. Ouais je sais que beaucoup vont être déçu mais je n'avais jamais prévu de faire une longue. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas bâcler la fin.

* * *

 **Guest** ( tu te reconnaitra sans doute) : Si je devais donner un exemple la situation du Nord est très semblable à celle de Dorne ou théoriquement le Royaume fait partie du Territoire du Trône de fer mais possède malgré tout une grande liberté.  
Pour Torrhen je ne veux pas te spoiler mais il n'a pas fini de renforcer la puissance du Nord ^^

* * *

 **La bataille des Champs de Feu**

« Eh ben putain… » Siffla Brandon à mes côtés. « Ça fait beaucoup de soldats. » Je restais silencieux un instant observant les drapeaux de nos ennemis.

Les Jardiniers se trouvaient au centre de la marée de soldats avec leurs vassaux. Les Martells étaient sur le flanc droit tandis que les Lannisters étaient sur le flanc gauche. Des centaines de bannières portant les armes de toutes les maisons du Brief, des terres de l'Ouest et de Dorne me faisant comprendre que l'alliance avait vraiment l'intention de faire de cette bataille un quitte ou double.

« Ce n'est pas leur nombre qui m'inquiète. » Déclarais-je en tournant mon attention vers le véritable danger.

« Leurs chevaliers ? Ces sudistes ne parviendront jamais à briser nos lignes ! »

« N'en soit pas si sûr Petit Frère. » Rétorquais-je sombrement. « Même un mur de lances ne suffira pas à stopper une charge de 8 000 cavaliers en armure lourdes. »

« … Alors que faisons-nous ? » Je pointais nos troupes.

« Triple ligne défensive en position circulaire avec nos archers et nos officiers au centre. »

« Es qu'on pourra tenir assez longtemps pour que les Dragons portent le coup fatal ? »

« Là… là est la question Brandon. »

* * *

Meria Martell écouta calmement ses deux alliés discutaient de leurs stratégies pour la bataille de demain.  
À l'Origine le Crapaud Jaune avait décidé de garder ses troupes chez elle forçant les Targaryens a traverser les déserts de son Royaume et mener ainsi une guerre d'attrition. Mais avec le Nord rejoignant les Valyriens elle savait que ce n'était plus possible. Avec les troupes et navires en plus les Targaryens n'auraient aucun mal à occuper simplement les principales métropoles de Dorne en attendant que le reste de la noblesse craque… et il suffirait d'un traitre pour que les Martells disparaissent.  
Elle avait donc décidé de tout jouer sur un dernier pari : Elle allait s'allier avec les derniers rois libres pour affronter le Roi dragon et son Loup de compagnie. Si l'alliance gagnait tant mieux mais si l'alliance perdait Meria avait dit à son fils et héritier, Nymor, de se rendre.

Meria tourna sa tête souriant tristement en entendant l'espoir dans les voix des Rois Loren Lannister et Mern IX Jardinier. La vieille Reine était peut-être aveugle et vieille mais elle n'était pas sénile. Il faudrait une intervention des sept pour parvenir à gagner.

Et même si les rois parvenaient à tuer Torrhen Stark et Orys Baratheon avec leurs percés rien ne disait qu'Aegon abandonnerait sa conquête même avec la mort de ses soutiens les plus fidèles.

« Quoi qu'il arrive. » Murmura Meria avec une profonde tristesse en elle. « L'étranger aura du travail demain. »

* * *

Aegon observa la bataille depuis le ciel avec nervosité. Les Alliées avaient envoyé leur infanterie pour tester les défenses organisées par Torrhen et Orys. Sans surprise l'infanterie entrainée n'avait eu aucune difficulté à repousser les paysans. Mais le vrai test allait venir après.

Aegon et ses sœurs ne pouvaient pas attaquer tant que les rois ne s'engageaient pas… Et cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient attendre le dernier moment pour plonger afin de piéger le Lion, le Jardinier et la Vipère. Et pour cela il allait devoir risquer la vie de son frère bien-aimée et de son vassal le plus loyal.  
Le Targaryen tourna sa tête pour regarder ses sœurs. Si Rhaenys et Meraxes gardait un calme glacial, Visenya se mordait les lèvres de nervosités. Aegon n'aurait jamais pensé que sa grande sœur trouverait l'amour dans le Nord mais il semblerait que son Père ait eu raison de marier la Dragonne au Loup. Mais le Roi Dragon savait que si Torrhen perdait la vie aujourd'hui, Visenya ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Soudain Balérion poussa un long grognement sous lui et Aegon se pencha pour voir une immense vague d'acier commencer leur charge.

« Je sais mon ami. » Murmura le Roi en caressant doucement son dragon. « Mais patience notre heure viendra tôt. »

* * *

Lorren Lannister inspira profondément tandis qu'autour de lui l'immense vague de chevaliers en armure lourde commençait à accélérer.

Une ultime charge pensa amèrement le Lion de Castral Roc. Le destin de mon royaume dépend de cette charge.

Le destin de Westeros allait reposer sur une seule question : Est-ce que la Ligne tiendrait ?

Le Roi des Terres de l'Ouest eut sa réponse cinq minutes plus tard. La charge des chevaliers assemblés par trois royaumes percuta la ligne d'acier formé par la meilleure infanterie que Westeros n'ait jamais vu. Tel un marteau divin frappant une enclume d'acier valyrien le choc vit vibrer l'ait tandis qu'hommes et chevaux étaient brisé.

L'espace d'un instant Loren cru que la ligne allait tenir mais soudain Mern mena un petit groupe de chevaliers du Brief, sa lance tenu fermement dans sa main, contre une section particulière du mur qui vola en éclats.

« OUI ! » Rugit le Lion avec joie avant de lever son épée. « Suivez le Jardinier ! Que nos ennemis nous entendent rugir ! »

Avec un rugissement les chevaliers se précipitèrent dans la brèche tandis que Mern menait la charge vers le centre du cercle défensif de leur ennemi. Mais Loren se rendit vite compte qu'il avait sous-estimé les soldats du Nord et les Valyriens. Au lieu de se brisé ils se jetèrent sur les chevaliers avec une sauvagerie digne des bêtes de leurs emblèmes forçant la charge à ralentir de plus en plus.

Sans perdre une seconde Loren et ses hommes rejoignirent Mern poussant la percé jusqu'au cœur de la formation.  
Soudain le cheval de Mern s'écroula, ses pattes tranché par un nordien portant une épée facilement reconnaissable.  
Le Roi Du Bief se redressa rapidement et fit face au Roi du Nord.

Loren talonna sa monture pour aller aider son allié mais fut stoppé lorsqu'un titanesque loup se jeta sur son cheval. En moins d'une seconde le pauvre animal eut la gorge arraché par le prédateur. Et comble de malheur en s'écroulant la monture bloqua son cavalier sous son poids.

« Merde ! » Cracha le Lannister essayant de se dégager, sans succès. Réduit à l'impuissance le Lion ne peut qu'observer le duel entre Stark et Jardinier.

Les deux guerriers étaient des vétérans accomplis. Mern était peut-être plus cuirassé mais le Stark était plus rapide et agile équilibrant le duel. Les deux rois restèrent longtemps bloqués en combat, leurs forces se rivalisant. Mais une intervention surprenante brisa le statuquo.

Torrhen hurla comme l'animal représentant sa famille lorsqu'un carreau d'arbalète tiré par un chevalier du Briel, qui avait gardé une arbalète à main sur sa monture, traversa sa jambe le forçant à tomber à genoux. Mern en profita aussitôt pour essayer de décapité le Stark qui parvint in-extremis a parer le coup. Mais déséquilibré comme il était Torrhen tomba en arrière.

Loren retint sa respiration en voyant Mern levait son épée. La scène se passant au ralenti tandis que la tension atteignait son pic. Les gardes du Stark et ses loups essayèrent de protéger leur Roi mais furent stopper par les Chevaliers et Mern et Loren.  
Du coin de l'œil le Lannister vit Orys se frayant un chemin sanglant parmi les chevaliers avec son marteau de guerre cherchant à rejoindre son allié. Mais tous savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais a temps.

Mern se prépara à abattre son épée quand soudain le soleil disparu figeant le roi du Bief de surprise qui par reflexe leva sa tête en même temps que de nombreux combattants. Et Loren ne put qu'hurler de rage et de désespoir lorsque les mâchoires d'un titanesque dragon noir se refermèrent sur Mern. Le pauvre n'eut même pas le temps de hurler alors que la bête déchiquetait son corps tout en écrasant plusieurs chevaliers dans son atterrissage.

Le Dragon s'attarda juste assez longtemps pour noyer les chevaliers dans les flammes donnant l'occasion aux soldats du Roi dragon se reprendre l'offensive. Une fois la percée des chevaliers stoppés le Dragon reprit le ciel et Loren en tournant la tête pu voir deux autres dragons ravageant l'armée provoquant une débandade générale.

« Tout est perdu. » Murmura le Lannister avec désespoir. Aveuglé par ses émotions il ne vit pas la botte d'un prétorien s'abattre sur sa tête l'assommant d'un coup.

* * *

Aegon regarda le carnage avec un visage fermé. L'armée des Targaryen avait gagné mais le prix… le prix avait été enlevé. En tout 50 000 soldats avaient perdu leurs fils dans ces plaines. Il faudra des années de travailler pour que les morts reçoivent leurs rites.

Une fois la bataille gagné Aegon et ses sœurs avaient laissé leurs dragons s'éloigné pour calmer les peurs des soldats qui s'étaient rendu. Visenya était aussi partit voir son mari qui avait failli succomber dans la bataille. Rhaenys était resté avec lui pour le soutenir alors qu'il allait parlé aux suzerains ennemis.

Si le Roi Mern avait perdu la vie ça n'avait pas été le cas de son fils ainé et de ses alliées. Entrant dans une tente gardée par une quarante de soldats Valyriens d'élites Aegon jeta un regard froid sur le trio de dirigeant.

Meria, le Crapaud Jaune, conservait un calme composé malgré la situation. Edmund Jardinier, nouveau roi du Bief, avait un visage envahis par un mélange de tristesse et d'acceptation. Loren Lannister essayait de garder un visage fier malgré ses jambes brisées et jeta un regard furieux au Roi Dragon.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis là. » Déclara froidement Aegon, son regard perçant fixé sur ses ennemis. « Alors je ne vais pas chercher à enrober la chose. Soit vous accepter de prêter allégeance, soit j'éradique vos familles. »

Un long silence la tente avant que Meria ne soupire.

« Dorne est à vous Votre Majesté. »

« Le Bief se soumet mon Roi. »

« Les Terres de l'Ouest… accepte votre dominion. »

« Bien… » Déclara Aegon avant de se tourner vers Rhaenys. Maintenant que leurs adversaires avaient ployés le genou les Targaryens devaient maintenant liée les royaumes les uns aux autres pour empêcher des rébellions futurs.

Bon sang je déteste la politique.

* * *

J'observais le mester travaillant sur ma jambe avec un certain mélange de curiosité. Bien que j'aie mes doutes sur l'ordre je pouvais tout de même apprécier la quantité de connaissances faramineuse qu'ils avaient accumulées.

« Et voilà ! » déclara le Mestrer en finissant de bander de ma blessure. « Vous avez eu de la chance Majesté. Le carreau n'a rien touché d'irréparable. »

« Merci Mestre. Mais je dois parler avec mon mari. Seule. » Fit soudainement une voix féminine familière. Visenya avança et fit signe au médecin de partir. Ce qu'il fit après avoir salué rapidement. « Alors… un carreau d'arbalète ? »

« La bâtard m'a tiré dans le dos. »

« Remercions les dieux qu'il ne savait pas visé. »

« Personnellement je vais plutôt te remercier toi. » Répondis-je en prenant sa main posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je pense savoir comment tu pourrais me remercier… »

* * *

Et ainsi s'acheva la guerre de Conquête d'Aegon. Une fois sa victoire assuré le Roi Dragon se mit aussitôt à rebâtir le royaume tout en lançant de nombreux projets visant à l'améliorer.  
Ainsi Aegon fit construire la cité de Port-Réal, le Donjon Rouge, Fossedragon, la route royale et bien d'autres structures aujourd'hui essentielles au royaume. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à être source de changement : Orys Barathéon créa la Garde Royal, Aerys Velaryon posa les bases pour la flotte Royal, Rhaenys Targaryen travailla d'arrache-pied pour calmer les tensions dans le pays, mais ce furent le couple Stark qui engendra le plus de réformes. Là ou passer le Prince de l'Hiver et sa femme changement les suivaient : écoles pour les non-nobles, réorganisation du système de justice, et des hôpitaux ouvert pour tous. Si ces changements furent un temps critiqué par la noblesse, le temps prouva très vite que Torrhen et Visenya Stark avait eu raison lorsque la majorité du bas-peuple acclama leurs noms.

Et l'avenir semblait assurer avec leurs descendances.  
Torrhen et Visenya donnèrent naissance à trois fils et deux filles : Maegor, Benjen, Crejon, Lyanna, et Rhaelle.  
Aegon et Rhaenys donnèrent naissance à un fils et une fille : Aenys et Daenerys.

Mais lorsqu'Aenys et Daenerys se marièrent respectant la tradition Valyrien la foi des sept s'insurgea. Déjà qu'il était tous deux des fruits de l'inceste ils allaient en plus se marier ? Les septons et leurs fanatiques ne pouvaient pas accepter cela.

Mis malgré leurs furies la Foi fut stoppé par la terreur que leur infligeait Aegon et ses dragons. Et pendant un temps une paix tendue exista. Mais le Conquérant peu importe sa grandeur n'était qu'un home, mortel comme tous. Lorsqu'il périt de cause naturelle peu de temps après la mort de sa femme. Et si Aenys était un homme bon et juste il était aussi hésitant à utiliser la force… face aux fanatismes de la foi ce fut une faiblesse et les Serviteurs des Septs se rebellèrent rassemblant une armée titanesque composé de gens du peuple comme de soldats et de chevaliers.

Il semblait que la dynastie Targaryen allait s'effondrer… mais encore une fois Westeros avait oublié le Nord.

Maegor Stark descendit du Nord chevauchant Balérion et prit rapidement les commandes de l'armée pour écraser la révolte.  
Sachant que la Foi ne se rendrait pas sans avoir été brisé au préalable le fils ainé Stark mena la plus grande campagne de terreur jamais vu sur les terres de Westeros brisant la Foi. La révolte s'acheva lorsque Jaehaerys Targaryen, fils d'Aenys, prit les devants et ouvrit le dialogue avec les rebelles. Après de longues discussions la Foi militante accepta de baisser les armes et Jaehaerys devint Roi de Westeros avec le nom de 'conciliateur'.

Dans le Nord rien ne changea vraiment. La révolte au sud avait laissé les fidèles des Anciens Dieux complétement indifférent et ils ne s'en étaient mêlé qu'à cause des liens du sang que les Starks avaient avec les Targaryens.  
Maegor devint le Seigneur du Nord dès que son Père le jugea prêt. Benjen créa une branche cadette de la famille Stark à Moat Caillin donnant naissance à la famille Stalwart dont le Symbole, un dragon bleu sur fond blanc gardera les portes du Nord pour les trois cent prochaines années. Crejon rejoignit la Garde de Nuit et en devint le commandeur quelques années plus tard. Lyanna, et Rhaelle se marièrent dans le Nord renforçant les liens des Starks avec leurs vassaux.

Suivant la fin de la Révolte de la Foi Militante trente longues année de paix suivirent pendant lesquelles Torrhen et Visenya Stark continuèrent a aidé leurs familles prenant un rôle d'enseignant pour leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Visenya finit par s'éteindre dans son sommeil. Son dragon Vhagar malgré la mort de sa maitresse resta dans le Nord avec sa descendance, loyal au-delà de la mort.

Quant à Torrhen Stark il ne tarda pas à suivre sa femme bien-aimée mais avant cela il ait dit qu'il partagea une dernière discussion avec son petit-fils : Brandon Stark, fils de Maegor.

* * *

Brandon suivit son Grand-Père dans la bibliothèque de Winterfell se demanda ce que le Vieux Loup voulait lui dire. Après la mort de Grand-mère, Torrhen s'était enfermé dans le silence et avait surpris tout le monde lorsqu'il avait soudainement dit vouloir parler à Brandon.

Malgré son âge avancé de quatre-vingt-dix ans l'esprit du dernier Roi du Nord restait aussi acéré qu'une lame d'acier valyrien et Brandon ne serait pas surpris si l'ancien avait une dernière idée de génie à transmettre avant de rejoindre Dame Visenya.

« Brandon… ce que je vais te révéler est un secret que tu ne dois partager avec personne pas même avec ta femme. »

« Grand-Père. »

« Le destin de Westeros est dans la balance. Jure le moi. » Ordonna sérieusement le Patriarche de la famille Stark, dont l'âge n'avait rien retiré à son autorité.

« Je le jure sur mon nom, sur la lame de Glace et sur la tête de mon fils. Je garderais le silence. »

« Bien… Avant toute chose sache que je suis un Vert-voyant. » Torrhen leva sa main pour stopper son petit-fils. « Pas de question je crains de ne pas avoir assez de temps… Mes visions m'ont guidé pendant toute ma vie et m'ont montré le futur de Westeros. » Torrhen pointa trois gros volumes verrouillé par des verrous de fer. « Chaque tomes correspond a une période de l'histoire ou notre famille devra agir si nous voulons empêcher l'extinction de la race humaine. »

« Extinction ? » Brandon cligna des yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les titres des tomes : La Danse des Dragons, la Rébellion Feunoir et la Rébellion de Robert.

« Les Marcheurs n'ont jamais été vaincu. » Annonça gravement le vieil homme arrachant un regard horrifié a son fils. « Ils ont passé des milliers d'années à agrandir leurs nombres et ils ne manquent que quelques centaines d'années avant d'être prêt. »

« Peut-on les vaincre ? » chuchota Brandon arrachant un sourire triste à son Grand-Père.

« Je ne sais pas... Tous ce que nous pouvons faire c'est donner à nos descendants les armes nécessaire pour mener cette guerre. »

« Grand-Père êtes-vous sûr que... » Brandon voulait l'accuser de folie mais comment pourrait-il ? Son grand-Père avait trop accomplie pour être fou. Et s'il n'était pas fou ou sénile ça ne laissait qu'une seul autre possibilité.

« Aussi sûr que possible. Ces tomes… ils contiennent toutes les informations pouvant aider nos descendants. Je prie les Anciens Dieux qu'ils soient suffisamment sage pour prendre les bonnes décisions. » Avoua le vieil homme avec un léger soupir.

* * *

Torrhen Stark, dernier Roi de l'Hiver, Faiseur de Roi, Brise-fer, dompteur de Loup… tant de noms pour décrire un homme bien étrange. De nombreuses fois il fut accusé de folie ou de génie. Pour ses amis il était un héros pour ses ennemis il était un monstre.  
Je crains que les seules personnes qui connaissaient vraiment le Dernier Roi de l'hiver était sa femme Visenya, la Reine de Glace, et son frère Brandon Stark, le Loup Rouge.

Mais qu'il soit fou ou non le Stark aura apporté de grands changements faisant du Nord une puissance économique capable de se nourrir sans avoir besoin d'importer des ressources. Les guerriers du Nord, grâce à ses réformes, sont maintenant connus comme les meilleurs soldats et combattants de Westeros.  
Ironiquement malgré une culture guerrière très imposante le Nord est devenu avec Dorne le seul territoire de Westeros ou les femmes sont égales en tout point aux hommes (Probablement dû à l'influence de Visenya)

Quelques centaines d'année plus tard un jeune homme sombre s'avança dans l'archive de son Père.

* * *

L'humeur d'Eddard Stark était aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune… Comment les choses avaient-elles pu aussi mal tourné ? Le Stark caressa doucement la peau de son Direwolf, un mâle au pelage blanc nommé Givre-Feu.

Malgré la folie commençant à prendre prise le Roi Aerys avait réussi prendre assez de bonnes décisions pour solidifier son règne. Rhaegar, son fils ainé et l'homme qu'Eddard considérait comme son frère en tout sauf par le sang, s'était marié récemment avec sa petite sœur Lyanna tandis que Viserys avait été fiancé à la princesse Arianne de Dorne.

Un avenir radieux s'annonçait.

Puis Robert Barathéon kidnappa Lyanna et cela malgré son mariage avec Cersei Lannister, tuant au passage Brandon Stark qui avait essayé de stopper le kidnapping de sa fille. En réponse Aerys fou de rage d'avoir perdu le fils de son meilleur ami et Main du Roi fit brûler vif le Seigneur Suzerain Steffon Barathéon et Père de Robert.

Après ça toute chance de paix disparu et la guerre qui sera connu plus tard comme la Rébellion de Robert se lança.

Très vite deux camps se formèrent :  
La famille royale menée par Rhaegar Targaryen fut rapidement rejoint par Dorne, les Iles de Fer et le Nord mais à la surprise générale les terres de l'Orage ne furent pas les seuls à rejoindre la rébellion : le Val, les Terres de l'ouest, le Trident et le Brief se rangèrent sous la bannière du traitre.

Il n'y avait pas eu de guerres civiles aussi majeures dans Westeros depuis la Danse des Dragons des siècles plus tôt.

« Mon fils… » Fit soudainement la voix de son Père attirant l'attention d'Eddard.

« Père ? » Richard Stark était un homme fort mais la mort de Brandon l'avait affecté visiblement. Pour tous ses défauts le Seigneur Suzerain aimait ses enfants de tout son cœur.

« Nous devons parler. En théorie tu aurais dû être épargné le poids de ce secret mais avec la mort de Brandon le titre de Prince de l'hiver t'appartient. Et tu dois en connaitre les responsabilités. » Annonça sombrement le Patriarche Stark.

« Comment ça ? »

« Notre ancêtre, Torrhen Stark, avait le don de clairvoyance et a vu un avenir pour Westeros. Il a inscrit tous ce qu'il avait pu voir dans trois livre décrivant l'un des avenirs possibles de Westeros. » Eddard regarda son Père les yeux écarquillé de surprise peinant à croire ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

« L'un des avenirs possibles ? » Demanda le futur seigneur du Nord essayant de comprendre ce que son Père venait de lui dire.

« L'idée d'un destin inéluctable est un mythe mon fils. Torrhen l'a prouvé en changeant ce qui aurait dû être. Mais en faisant cela les Starks ont découvert que malgré tous les changements du monde certain événement étaient forcés d'arriver. » Eddard sentis un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Les mots de son Père sonnaient comme une sombre prophétie.

« Je ne comprends pas Père… »

« Lis ceci… tu comprendras. » Murmura tristement Richard en donnant un épais tome dont le titre jeta des frissons à Eddard : 'La Rébellion de Robert'.

Le duo s'assit à une table et Richard resta silencieux tandis que son fils explorait le dernier livre écrit par Torrhen Stark. Ce qu'il découvrit dans ses pages manqua de le faire vomir…

« Par tous les Dieux… »

« C'est la réaction que j'ai eu en lisant ceci pour la première fois. » Avoua Richard jetant un regard compréhensif à son fils.

« Que sommes-nous sensé faire ? » Demanda Eddard en peinant à garder son calme.

Les deux guerres civils, le retour des dragons et celui des Marcheurs Blanc… tant d'évènement en si peu de temps.

« Nous préparer. Cette guerre n'ait que le prélude pour la Longue Nuit. Lorsque les marcheurs blancs viendront fils tu devras être prêt à faire tous ce qui nécessaire pour que l'humanité survive. » Eddard ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il savait ce que son devoir exigeait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux pour le futur.

« Je comprends Père. Mais pour gagner cette guerre nous aurons besoin des Dragons. » Et avec la guerre civil et le kidnappping de Lyanna le nombre de Targaryen s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que la famille Stalwart conservant près d'une demi-douzaine d'œufs de dragons dans les coffres de Moat Caillin ? » révéla Richard avec un petit sourire avant de s'assombrir. « Maintenant nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que Ser Arthur Dayne parviendra à sauver Lyanna et son fils. »

« Vous aviez tout prévu ? » demanda Eddard surpris par le niveau de préparation effectué par son Père.

« Moi ? Non. Mais Torrhen a prévu plans de secours sur plans de secours si le pire devait arriver. Rends toi compte il a même crée des plans si le mur devait tomber ! » Richard éclata de rire incapable de croire à cette impossibilité tandis qu'Eddard affichait un visage sérieux. Si Torrhen Stark avait créé ces plans… c'était que la possibilité existait.

« … »

« A et avant que j'oublie nous devons parler de ton mariage. » Eddard cligna des yeux pris par surprise par cette question. Il avait toujours cru qu'il serait libre de choisir.

« Mon mariage ? »

« Aye. Au début je voulais marier toi et Brandon aux filles Tully mais Hoster a préféré les donné a Jaime Lannister et Jon Arryn. Ça ne laisse qu'un seul choix : Ashara Dayne. » Eddard sursauta en entendant le nom de la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait connu Ashara lorsqu'il était partie s'entrainer à Port-Réal a la même époque où il était devenu ami avec Rhaegar. A l'époque la Dayne était la servante de sa Majesté Rhaella. Il était très vite devenu ami après un incident mémorable. Puis au passage des années leur amitié s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus fort. Ironiquement Ned avait eu l'intention de demander sa main au Seigneur Dayne avant que la guerre n'éclate. Richard jeta un regard amusé à son fils avant de rire doucement. « Tu en pensais pas que ton infatuation avec elle était passé inaperçu ? »

« Je pensais… »

« Que j'allais refuser ? Eddard je n'ai pas marié Brandon et Lyanna sans leur demander leurs avis. Tu pensais vraiment que tu n'aurais aucun choix ? »

« Quand le mariage aura-t-il lieu ? »

« Dans un mois. Le temps que toi et l'armée rejoignait Prince Rhaegar à Dorne. »

« Nous n'allons pas attaquer le Trident ? »

« Non ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Harrenhall est trop bien défendus par les Tullys et n'a pas d'importance pour cette guerre. »

« En effet. Pour que la guerre stoppe… »Eddard saisit la poignée de glace, ses yeux froids et aussi dure que de l'acier valyrien. « Robert Barathéon doit mourir. »


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La geste d'Eddard

Deux ans… Deux longues années de carnages et de conflits allant enfin s'achever dans cette ultime bataille. Mais si la Rébellion de Robert avait commencé avantageusement pour le Barathéon cela n'était plus le cas désormais.

En effet la situation avait grandement changé depuis le début de la guerre.  
Les Terres de l'Ouest avaient rejoint les Royalistes après que Robert Barathéon ait exécuté Cersei Lannister pour des raisons inconnues et dire que les Lions étaient avides de vengeance serait un euphémisme… A ce rythme Tywin allait gagner un nouveau chant contant ses exploits sanglants tandis que son fils Jaime se taillait une réputation de tueur sur le champ de bataille.  
Du côté du Bief les Jardiniers avaient dû faire face à une massive rébellion de leurs vassaux menée par les Tyrells et les Tarlys qui forcèrent Logarius Jardinier à déserter la Rébellion et mettant les troupes du Bief sous la bannière des dragons. Encore une preuve que Varys est irremplaçable pour le Royaume…

Eddard ne put s'empêcher de remercier les Dieux pour la mort d'Aerys, une "crise cardiaque" selon Pycelle. Si le Roi Fou avait été encore en vie les Lannisters et les Jardiniers n'auraient jamais accepté de rejoindre les Royalistes de peur de finir sur le bûcher. La réputation de droiture de Rhaegar avait énormément servi les Loyalistes ici.

Désormais le camp de Rhaegar avait l'avantage du nombre face à Robert et ses alliés. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la guerre était gagnée.  
Robert avait rassemblé la totalité de son armée dans le Trident pour une dernière bataille et Rhaegar se tenait prêt à répondre à son défi avec toutes ses forces.

Rhaegar hocha sa tête en écoutant le dernier rapport de ses éclaireurs avant de se tourner vers les seigneurs dans la tente de commandement. Le Jeune Roi avait toujours été d'une beauté mystique mais les années de conflits et d'inquiétude pour sa femme avait rongé le valyrien. Et si physiquement il était à son pic, Eddard pouvait voir que son ami était las mentalement. Ned avait peut-être perdu son Père et son Frère dans cette maudite guerre mais Rhaegar avait eu son lot de pertes.  
L'assassinat de son petit frère au cœur de Peyredragon lui avait arraché le cœur… qui aurait cru que la famille Targaryen serait contrainte de fuir à Winterfell pour sa sécurité. Au moins Dame Rhaella et la petite Daenerys était en sécurité entouré par des légions de gardes d'élites et de loups géants en plus d'avoir de la compagnie en la personne d'Ashara, son jeune frère Benjen et du jeune fils d'Eddard, Aemon.

« Lord Tywin, vous et votre fils commanderez le flanc ouest. »

« Nous fixerons l'ennemi votre majesté. » répondit le lion, son visage ne montrant rien de la furie qu'il ressentait envers le tueur de sa fille. Eddard

« Prince Oberyn, le flanc est à vous. Essayez de ne pas vous emballer. »

« Je ne promets rien mon roi. » Répondit le Dornien avec un grand sourire.

« Bien… Mes seigneurs vous pouvez disposer. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour demain. » Les nobles saluèrent et sortirent de la tente de commandement. Eddard fit un pas pour les suivre mais Rhaegar lui fit signe de rester.

« Rhaegar ? »

« J'ai des nouvelles Ned. D'Arthur. » Répondit le Roi faisant naître une pointe d'espoir dans le cœur du Stark.

« A-t-il réussi à trouver une faille dans Accalmie ? » Rhaegar hocha sa tête, son regard brillant d'espérance.

« Oui. Robert a cannibalisé la garnison pour renforcer ses troupes et Arthur a trouvé une route sécurisé pour libérer Lyanna…et mon fils. »

« Es que le garçon va bien ? » Demanda Ned avec inquiétude, sachant que Robert devait haïr l'idée que son"âme soeur" avait donné naissance au fils de Rhaegar.

« Grâce à Stannis… Son grand frère est peut-être une ordure mais Stannis reste honorable. » Rhaegar se posa un instant tournant son regard vers la poignée de son épée, Feunoir, une lame dont l'histoire était liée à celle des Targaryens. « Tout va se jouer demain. » Si Robert avait été intelligent il aurait pu obliger le Roi a se rendre pour sauver la vie de sa femme et de son fils. Mais dans son arrogance le Barathéon voulait devenir roi en éliminant Rhaegar prouvant ainsi sa "supériorité" au royaume et surtout à Lyanna.  
Ah comme si ça changerait quoi que se soit pour Lyanna.

« Quoi qu'il arrive tu ne seras pas seul. » Annonça calmement Eddard connaissant bien les enjeux.

« Je sais Ned… mais combien vont devoir mourir pour l'arrogance de quelques hommes ? »Demanda tristement le Roi s'adressant aussi bien à son ami qu'aux dieux.

« Trop… »

« En effet… Je suis surpris que tu n'aies rien dit contre mon plan. »

« Je ne l'aime pas. Te laisser mener la percé pour abattre Robert est trop dangereux. Mais je sais aussi que Robert ne fuira pas s'il voit que tu viens à lui. » Eddard ferma les yeux et soupira. « Moi et mes prétoriens feront de notre pour t'ouvrir la voix.» Rhaegar sourit mélancoliquement se rappelant sans doute des souvenirs meilleurs , avant qu'Aerys ne sombre dans la folie... Avant que Westeros ne soit engloutis par le Chaos.

« …Merci d'être à mes côtés mon frère. » Murmura le Roi en posant une main sur l'épaule du Stark.

« L'Hiver vient… » Répondit Eddard avec un simple sourire. Reprenant les mots dits par Torrhen Stark et Aegon Targaryen des siècles plus tôt.

« …avec Feu et Sang. » Enchaîna son ami.

* * *

Sur l'un des murs d'Accalmie un chevalier dornien questionnait son choix de vie. Rejoindre la Garde Royal qu'ils disaient... Honneur et gloire qu'ils disaient...

Arthur Dayne haïssait son job parfois. Certes être le meilleur épéiste du siècle et un membre de la Garde Royal était sympa et tout mais de temps en temps il aurait préféré que les missions suicides soient confié à d'autres. Mais bon il n'allait pas abandonner son roi, son ami, alors qu'il était dans le besoin... même si il avait dû laisser Aube entre les mains de Barristan le temps qu'il finisse sa mission.

Il lui avait fallu deux longues années pour s'infiltrer dans les Terres de l'Orage, esquivant les innombrables patrouilles, et plus précisément dans Accalmie. Cette maudite forteresse ne rivalisait peut-être pas avec Moat Caillin mais elle restait quasiment impossible à infiltrer avec ses innombrables gardes.

Mais heureusement Arthur était connu pour faire de l'impossibilité une réalité.

Après avoir acheté quelques servantes qui avaient pitié de Lyanna, l'étoile du matin avait sécurisé une voix de sortie pour sa reine et son prince. Maintenant tous ce qu'il avait à faire c'était à rejoindre la prison de la Louve.

Silencieusement Arthur rejoignit sa cible assommant rapidement le duo de gardes gardant la porte avant d'ouvrir.

« Ma reine ? »

« Arthur ? »S'exclama avec surprise une jeune femme magnifique avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'améthystes brillant de vie. « Par les Dieux c'est bon de te voir ! » Sourit la Reine en enlaçant son ami et gardien.

« De même ma Reine. » soudain le Regard du Chevalier fut attiré par le bébé dormant dans un berceau. « Es… »

« Jaehaerys Targaryen… ou juste Jon pour la famille. »Murmura la jeune femme en posant un regard tendre sur son fils. « Mais assez parlez-nous devons partir avant que la relève n'arrive. »

« Vous vous souvenez comment utilisez une épée ? » Demanda le Garde Royal arrachant un rire amusé à la reine-louve.

« Aha, très drôle Arthur. Donne-moi une arme et partons ! »

Trois heures plus tard l'alarme fut sonnée dans le château mais il était trop tard. Arthur, Jon et Lyanna étaient déjà loin.

* * *

Eddard Stark n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il était nerveux. Autour de lui les Prétoriens, l'élite du Nord, se tenaient droit donnant une image de calme glacial et de discipline de fer tandis que la Garde Draconique et la Garde royal se tenait dans une formation similaire autour de Rhaegar. A ses cotés son loup, Givre-Feu, poussa un léger grognement tout en se frottant contre le cheval de son maître. Le museau du loup se posant sur sa main.

« Je sais mon beau. Je suis aussi impatient que toi. » souffla le Stark arrachant un léger gémissement à son partenaire. Ned n'avait jamais été un très bon warg mais il pouvait communiquer sans problème avec son loup.

« Mon Seigneur … » Fit soudainement Jorah Mormont, Le Capitaine des prétoriens et l'un des meilleurs guerriers du Nord. « Le Roi s'avance. »

Et en effet Rhaegar avançant sur son cheval. Armure noir et heaume ailé resplendissant le soleil matinal.

« _SOLDATS DE WESTEROS ! En ce jour nous la dernière ligne de défenses protégeant le royaume d'un fou aveuglé par son ego. Allons échouer ? Allons-nous laisser ces rebelles détruire notre foyer ?_ »

« **JAMAIS** ! »

« _ALORS AVEC MOI ! Leurs lances seront brisées par notre courage! Leurs boucliers fracassés par notre furie ! Et qu'une Lune de sang s'élève une fois le carnage fini ! POUR WESTEROS ! CHARGEEEEEEEEEZ_ »

Aussitôt les royalistes chargèrent criant leurs mots dans le vent ! tandis que les Rebelles faisaient de même face à eux!

« **FIRE AND BLOOD !** »

« **OURS IS THE FURY !** »

« **WINTER'S COMING !** »

« **AS HIGH AS HONOR !** »

« **HEAR US ROAR !** »

« **UNBOWED, UNBENT, UNBROKEN !** »

Le choc des deux armées se percutant fit vibrer l'air tandis que Rhaegar et la cavalerie d'élite perçait le front se frayant une route sanglante pour atteindre Robert. Eddard fit siffler Glace tuant de tout coté. A l'autre bout du champ de bataille Jaime Lannister prouvait ses talents d'épéistes tandis qu'à l' opposé Oberyn fauchait ses ennemis avec aisance.

Soudain Eddard entendis une clameur et leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Rhaegar chargeant une titanesque silhouette portant un marteau de guerre.

« Allez Rhae butte ce chien ! » Rugit Eddard au milieu des cris d'agonie et du fracas de l'acier frappant l'acier.

Le duel entre dragon et cerf fit trembler le sol. Les deux combattants avaient atteint le sommet dans l'art martial et cela se prouvait dans la violence et la précision de leurs coups.

Dans une autre vie Rhaegar aurait succombé face l'armure épaisse et la puissance écrasante de Robert. Mais dans cette vie le Roi Dragon avait une épée en acier valyrien.

Avec un rugissement de rage Rhaegar abattit Feunoir. La lame trancha le manche du marteau de guerre avant de continuer sa route pénétrant profondément dans la cuirasse du Barathéon. Avec un cri de douleur le Barathéon tomba de son cheval du sang giclant de sa paix béante.

Rhaegar descendit de sa monture et s'avança rapidement. Robert tenta de se relever mais le Targaryen ne lui laissa aucune. D'un geste fluide Feunoir fit voler la tête du chef rebelle mettant fin à la Rébellion.

* * *

Eddard poussa un long soupir se massant doucement les tempes. La Mort de Robert avait certes mis fin à la rébellion mais il fallait maintenant réparer les dégâts, arrêter les déserteurs, reconstruire les villes et villages détruit et juger les rebelles.  
De nombreux seigneurs et nobles avaient été condamnés à rejoindre la Garde de Nuit : parmi lesquels Hoster Tully et Logarius Jardinier.  
Rhaegar avait pardonné Jon Arryn et Stannis Barathéon a la condition qu'ils livrent chacun un otage.

Et une fois les problèmes juridiques réglés il était temps pour le jeune Roi de soigner son royaume… et pour Eddard de préparer le Nord pour la Longue nuit.

« FRANGIN ! » Le Seigneur du Nord sourit en voyant sa petit sœur le rejoindre dans le Bois sacré de Port-réal et ouvrit ses bras juste à temps pour recevoir le câlin surprise de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Lyanna, tu as l'air resplendissante. » Répondit chaleureusement Ned, heureux de voir sa petite soeur saine et sauve... et surtout heureuse.

« Et tu ressembles enfin à un homme ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu portes la barbe aussi bien. » Eddard sourit et tourna son regard vers l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Mais qui voilà ? »

« Ton neveu, Jaehaerys 'Jon' Targaryen. » Répondit Lyanna en jetant un regard doux sur le bébé ratant la grimace de choc sur le visage de son frère qui se rappelait une phrase bien précise qu'il avait lu.

 _Jon Targaryen fils de Lyanna et Rhaegar et Daenerys fille de Rhaella et Aerys… ces deux enfants ont le pouvoir de ramener les dragons dans Westeros._ _ **Ils ne doivent pas**_ _mourir car ils sont notre meilleur chance pour repousser les Marcheurs_.

Si j'avais le moindre doute… pensa amèrement Ned étouffant ses émotions pour ne pas gâcher la joie de sa sœur.

* * *

Et ainsi seize années passèrent pendant lesquelles Rhaegar soigna le royaume et le prépara pour la Longue nuit. Les avertissements de Ned et ses propres recherches prouvant qu'un hiver très rigoureux se préparait. Et bien que beaucoup ne crois pas au retour des Marcheurs, tous connaissaient le danger d'un long hiver.  
De son côté Eddard renforça la Garde de Nuit en établissant des garnisons non loin du Mur et en recrutant autant de recrues que possibles pour les Gardiens du Mur. Et à l'incompréhension de la majorité de la population il fit miner une grande quantité de Verre-dragon pour fournir des dagues à la garde de nuits. Tout en créant dans le plus grand secret des milliers de lances et de flèches avec des pointes en Verre-dragon. Le Stark de Winterfell essaya aussi d'ouvrir des négociations avec les Sauvageons mais la majorité d'entre eux refusèrent ses offres.

Ainsi nous retrouvons Danerys Targaryen, âgé maintenant de seize ans, se rendant à Moat Caillin à la demande de son frère, Rhaegar, et d'Eddard Stark accompagnée par une petite garde d'hommes loyaux à la famille Targaryen.

Daenerys posa un regard impressionnée sur la forteresse de Moat Caillin. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une grande stratège comme son neveu Jon elle pouvait voir clairement qu'aucune armée ne pourrait prendre le fort sans subir des pertes inimaginables. Et derrière le fort il y avait les étendus glacés du Nord... un véritable piège pour tout envahisseurs.

Avançant jusque à l'entrée principal du fort ou attendait le seigneur du fort : Aerion Stalwart un jeune homme portant les cheveux d'argent et les yeux violets de la noblesse valyrienne. Il semblerait que la branche secondaire de la famille Stark a plus héritée de Visenya que de Torrhen.

« Princesse… » S'inclina le seigneur du Moat respectueusement. « Lord Stark vous attends dans la fosse. »

« La fosse ? » demanda la jeune femme, le nom évoquant La fosse à dragons de Port-Réal.

« Une zone sûre pour notre affaire Majesté. »

Sans dire un mot de plus le cousin des Starks guida la jeune femme jusqu'à une zone creusée sous la forteresse. Une profonde caverne dans laquelle… Daenerys se figea en voyant les squelettes de nombreux dragons reposant paisiblement dans la crypte.

« Serait-ce… »

« Vhagar… et ses descendants. Le Roi Torrhen et sa femme Visenya ont donnés des ordres précis à ma famille. » Aerion tourna un regard calme sur les carcasses massives. « Protégez leurs restes… et cachez leurs œufs. » Daenerys se figea en entendant les paroles du Stalwart.

« Leurs œufs… mais les mestres ont dit que tous les œufs de dragons avaient disparu. » Murmura la Targaryen choqué arrachant un sourire carnassier à Aerion.

« Avec tout mon respect Princesse, les mestres ne possèdent pas tous le savoir du monde. Et la magie est un sujet qu'ils haïssent avec une ferveur religieuse. »

Après un moment Le groupe rejoignit une salle dans laquelle un immense tas de bois avait été installé avec deux hommes inconscients attachés a des piliers de fer plantés au milieu du bois. Daenerys remarqua vite les marques à leurs poignées et chevilles les désignant comme des prisonniers de longues dates. Soudain la jeune dragonne remarqua que six pierres massives de différentes couleurs avaient été installées sur le sommet du bûcher. Et non loin delà Eddard Stark se tenait entouré par une dizaine des célèbres prétoriens Nordiens.

« Princesse Daenerys est-ce que votre frère vous a expliquez pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Demanda directement le Loup ne se préoccupant pas de courtoisies.

« Non Lord Stark. Il m'a simplement dit que vous aviez besoin de moi pour une tâche pouvant sauver Westeros. » avoua Daenerys jetant un regard curieux aux pierres... C'était bizarre mais elle avait l'impressions que ces objets l'appelaient.

« Evidemment il me laisse les explications.» Bougonna le Stark avant d'inspiré profondément. «Par ou commencez… êtes-vous au courante pour votre statue d'imbrûlable ? » La jeune dragonne hocha sa tête se rappelant la surprise de sa Mère lorsqu'elle avait mis la main au-dessus d'une torche et que rien ne s'était passé.

« Oui… Mère disait qu'il s'agissait d'un don de notre lignée. » Eddard hocha sa tête.

« En effet mais votre statut est aussi une clé pour faire revenir les dragons sans risques. » Daenerys cligna des yeux peinant a croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Pardon ? »

« Les mots de votre maison, ' Feu et Sang', donne la moitié de l'équation. » Expliqua simplement le Stark arrachant un regard d'incompréhension à la Dragonne.

« Mais si c'était aussi facile n'importe quel maison valyrienne aurait pu les faire éclore! » protesta-t-elle arrachant un mince sourire au seigneur loup.

« En effet. Vous êtes la pièce manquante. »

« Comment ? »

« Pour éclore les dragons ont besoin de trois éléments : du feu, du sang et la présence d'un autre dragon dans les flammes. Nous n'avons pas de dragons mais nous avons quelque chose de meilleur. » Répondit le Stark en pointant la jeune femme.

« …moi ? »

« En effet. »

« Êtes-vous sûr de vous ? » Demanda Daenerys d'une petite voix.

« Le processus a été détaillé par Visenya, notre ancêtre, en personne. Je pense que nous pouvons avoir confiance en elle. » Avoua le Seigneur du Nord jouant sur la réputation de l'une des plus grandes Reines du Nord pour rassurer la jeune dragonne. Daenerys resta silencieuse un moment avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, son regard emplis de détermination.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Installez-vous sur le bucher et soyez patiente. » La jeunne femme cligna des yeux et jeta un regard surpris à Eddard.

« C'est tout ? »

« Je dois avouer que je suis aussi surpris, mon Seigneur. » Commenta Aerion qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

« Bienvenue parmi nous… Je commence à croire que les vrais magiciens ont eux même construite les histoires sur la Magie pour pouvoir travailler en paix. » Murmura le Stark de Winterfell avec une note d'amusement dans sa voix.

« Bon… commençons. » Soupira Daenerys voulant en finir.

Eddard regarda le bucher démarre et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en entendant pas le moindre cri de douleur de la part de Daenerys prouvant que le plan suivait son cours. En théorie il n'aurait fallu qu'un seul sacrifice dans les flammes mais le rituel décrit par Torrhen détaillé un mort pour trois œufs. Sachant qu'il y avait six œufs à faire éclore Ned avait décidé de livrer un second criminel aux flammes juste au cas où.

Très vite les heures passèrent, les gardes restant vigilant afin que rien n'interrompe le rituel.

Lorsque les flammes s'éteignirent enfin un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Eddard lorsqu'il vit Daenerys assise en tailleur avec six petits reptiles, chacun d'une couleur différente, ronronante sur elle. Sa nudité n'étant même pas remarquée devant la résurrection des dragons.

« Je dois avouer… » Soupira la Princesse en grattouillant la gorge d'un des bébés dragon qui ronronnant joyeusement. « Pour un événement aussi important je me suis rarement aussi ennuyé. »

* * *

Jon Targaryen poussa un long soupir de contentement observant le pays de naissance de sa Mère depuis le dos de son dragon blanc, Ghost.  
Bien que glacial le Nord avait un certain charme qui faisait naître de nombreuses émotions chez le Prince héritier. Certaines positives. D'autres moins.

Soudain un rugissement attira son attention le forçant à relever sa tête. sa tante, Daenerys, passa devant lui chevauchant son titanesque dragon noir, Balèrion suivit de près par le reste de la famille Targaryen et leurs dragons tandis qu'au-dessous d'eux une armée titanesque assemblée par toutes les maisons de Westeros faisait route vers le Mur afin de renforcer le mur.

Jon posa un regard attendri sur sa famille. Son Père montait fièrement le dragon dorée Sunfyre tandis que ses petits frères et sœurs montaient les autres.  
Chevauchant le dragon violet Dreamfyre se tenait Rhaenys, Aegon s'agrippait sur le dos de Caraxes un fier dragon rouge tandis que la dernière de la famille, Daenys, se tenait sur Saphira un dragon bleu.

Honnêtement Jon ne pensait pas qu'il existait une seul armée capable de résister à plus de cent mille soldats accompagnés par six dragons adultes. Mais après avoir vu les regards inquiet que s'échangeaient son Père et son oncle, le Prince héritier ne pouvait empêcher une inquiétude sourde grandir en lui.

« Faites que cela suffise. » pria doucement le Prince Héritier de Westeros, espérant que les Dieux l'entendraient.

* * *

Combien de temps avait passé depuis sa 'naissance' ? Mille ans ? Dix milles ?

 _Quel importance a le temps pour un immortel_ ? Pensa avec un sombre amusement la créature connue sous le nom de Roi de la Nuit. Avant, la chose avait été connue sous un autre nom… Elle avait été Artorias Stark, Grand-Père de Brandon le Constructeur. Mais il ne restait plus rien de l'homme connue comme le Roi-Loup. Après que les Enfants de la Forêt l'aient transformé Artorias Stark avait péri pour donner naissance à une créature ne vivant que pour éteindre toute vie tel un hiver sans fin et inarrêtable.

Mais même une âme glacée comme celle du Roi de la Nuit pouvait ressentir du plaisir. Et rien ne faisait autant plaisir à l'ancien humain que de mettre fin à la race des Enfants de la Forêt et d'abattre la Corneille à Trois Yeux .

Oh comme il haïssait ses créateurs…  
Oh comme il avait aimé le son émit par sa hache lorsqu'il a massacré les derniers Enfants…

Désormais il ne restait plus qu'à faire face à l'armée des vivants. Et si les mortels pensaient que leurs dragons allaient leur offrir la victoire… ils allaient être déçus.

Le Roi de la Nuit se tourna vers les douze cadavres de dragons animés par sa magie. Bien que les bêtes ne puissent plus cracher de flammes leurs crocs restaient mortels et leurs ailes étaient dans un état assez bon pour leur permettre de voler grâce à un rapide travail de réparation de la part des Marcheurs.

« L'Hiver vient. » Murmura l'incarnation du Froid et de la Non-mort utilisant une voix qu'il n'avait pas usé depuis huit mille ans.

* * *

Rob Stark prit une inspiration tremblante observant le mur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Roi avait ordonné à l'armée de se positionner à six kilomètres du Mur. Certes des fortins avaient été construits là mais l'héritier du Nord ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas sûr le Mur avec la Garde de Nuit.

Après tout c'était là qu'aurait lieux les combats et bien que la Garde de Nuit était forte de dix milles hommes, Robb n'était pas sûr qu'ils parviendraient à tenir seuls.  
Un bruit de pas lourds attira son attention et le Stark se tourna pour voir un groupe de géant rejoindre l'arrière tirant de lourds chariots.

Le jeune loup ne savait pas comment son Père avait fait pour convaincre les sauvageons de devenir des vrais citoyens. Mais malgré la grogne de certains seigneurs Nordiens il n'avait pas pu réfuter qu'avoir plusieurs dizaines de milliers de guerriers en plus faisait du bien. Et ajoutez à cela qu'une fois les sauvageons de l'autre côté du mur les Marcheurs Blancs avaient été privé de leur source de soldats zombies.

Honnêtement entre le mur et les Dragons les Marcheurs blancs n'avaient aucune… Le son d'un cor résonna interrompant les pensées de Robb. L'héritier de Winterfell fronça ses sourcils en entendant le son venir… d'au-delà du mur ?

Un grondement sourd résonna soudainement dans l'air couvrant tout autre bruit. Tous les soldats de l'armée se tournèrent vers le Mur juste à temps pour voir la titanesque structure s'écrouler sur elle-même. Les soldats de tout Westeros restèrent figé d'horreur en voyant une fortification vieille de huit mille ans s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Et marchant sur les ruines venaient des légions de cadavres accompagnés par des dragons de glaces. A leurs têtes se trouvaient des êtres aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleu froid… les marcheurs blancs.

« En formation ! » fit la voix d'Eddard Stark claquant sèchement dans l'air tandis que les dragons des Targaryens s'envolaient. « Les Morts arrivent ! En formation ! » Du coin de l'œil Robb vit que d'autres commandants criaient leurs ordres préparant leurs soldats.

Sans perdre une seconde les troupes se mirent en position autour des innombrables fortins. Lances en verre-dragon en première ligne tandis qu'archers et arbalétriers préparaient leurs munitions incendiaires.

Le choc fut d'une brutalité jamais vu en Westeros. Les armes en verre-dragons détruisaient les zombies tandis que dans le ciel les dragons de feu affrontaient leurs frères de glaces dans une dance mortel. Mais si dans le ciel le combat était équilibré sur le sol les choses devinrent vite désespérées. Pour chaque zombie détruit ou détruit dix autres prenez sa place. Et malheureusement chaque soldat tué se relevait en tant qu'esclaves des marcheurs.

« Anciens Dieux protégez nous. » Murmura Robb en dégainant son arme.

* * *

« Dracarys ! » Rugit Jon donnant l'ordre à Ghost de brûler l'un des dragons zombies qui poussa un cri strident, sa chair détruit par le feu-dragon. Les Targaryens et leurs dragons avaient l'avantage dans le combat aérien mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre la moindre seconde alors que l'armée avait besoin de leur soutien.

« JON ! »

« Père ? » Fit le jeune homme en voyant son Père voler à coté de lui hurlant dans le vent.

« Va aider ton oncle en ouvrant un passage pour lui et notre élite ! »

« Mais et... » au même moment Balérion arracha la tête d'un des dragons zombies et l'envoya s'écraser au sol avec un rugissement victorieux.

« On survivra ! VA ! »

Acquiesçant d'un geste de la tête, Jon tira sur les reines de Ghost et plongea vers le sol repérant la cavalerie de son Père qui menait une charge pour atteindre les Marcheurs Blancs avec les meilleurs guerriers de Westeros tous armés avec les armes d'acier valyrien que la Coalition avait pu trouver.

S'ils arrivaient à tuer le Roi de la Nuit… la Guerre pour l'Aube se finirait instantanément.

* * *

« Dracarys ! »

Ned leva les yeux et sourit en voyant le dragon de son neveu ouvrir une trouée dans la légion des morts à grands coups de flammes.

« Avec moi ! Nous avons un démon à tuer ! » Rugis le Stark en levant Glace vers le ciel.

« OUAH ! » Rugirent chevaliers et prétoriens avant de charger les marcheurs blancs dans un tonnerre de sabots.

Les soldats de l'hiver firent face aux chevaliers de l'été dans un choc faisant trembler les cieux et la terre. Acier valyrien et verre-dragon s'entrechoquèrent avec les lames de glaces des marcheurs blancs. Des hommes hurlèrent lorsque la glace arracha leur force vitale. Les marcheurs hurlèrent lorsque le feu solide les brisa. Au milieu de cette tempête de lames et de glace le Stark de Winterfell fit face au Roi de la Nuit.

L'épée ancestrale de la famille Stark frappa la hache du Roi de la Nuit avec un son cristallin tandis que les deux adversaires s'échangeaient des coups d'une sauvagerie et d'une puissance impressionnante. Mais Eddard Stark ne faisait pas le poids face à un être ayant plusieurs millénaires d'expériences dans l'art du combat. Une parade maladroite et le Stark poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque la lame de glace entailla sa jambe le faisant tomber à genoux. Le Roi de la Nuit souleva son arme, prêt à décapiter son ennemi mais une lame d'un blanc nacré stoppa son cou.

Sir Arthur Dayne jeta un regard froid au seigneur de la non-vie et resserra sa prise sur l'épée légendaire de la Maison Dayne : Aube, la lame en fer-étoile.

Les deux légendes s'affrontèrent avec une violence digne de l'âge des Héros. Pendant un instant il sembla que le Roi de la Nuit allait l'emporter. Mais Arthur prouva qu'il méritait le titre de 'meilleur épéiste de Westeros'. Effectuant une parade fluide l'épée du Matin ouvrit une brèche dans la garde de son ennemi et effectua un rapide coup d'estoc dans la poitrine du Roi de la Nuit.

Aussitôt tous les morts-vivants et Marcheurs poussèrent des cris d'agonies en cœur en sentant la magie qui les maintenaient en vie se dissiper. Le Roi de la Nuit malgré sa blessure mortel et sa peau se cristallisant tenta d'attraper Arthur mais le Dayne arracha Aube et décapita le monstre d'un revers brutal mettant fin à la guerre de l'Aube.

* * *

Ainsi s'acheva la guerre pour l'Aube, un conflit digne des plus grandes légendes de Planetos. Mais cette victoire avait été payée dans le sang.  
Rhaegar Targaryen et son dragon Sunfyre perdirent la vie face aux dragons-zombies.  
Ser Jorah Mormont, Randyl Tarly et Ser Loras Tyrell se sacrifièrent pour permettre à Eddard Stark et Arthur Dayne d'affronter le Roi de la Nuit.  
Des milliers de soldats et de miliciens perdirent la vie… et parmi les vivants nombreux étaient ceux dont les blessures, physiques comme mental, ne guériraient jamais. Un nombre incalculable de famille durent en deuil dans les jours qui suivirent cette victoire douce-amer.

Mais bien que Westeros ait remporté la victoire face aux Marcheurs Blancs cela n'arrêta pas l'hiver qui descendit sur les terres. Pendant près de vingt ans un hiver sans pitié s'abattit sur le continent gelant les mers du Nord jusqu'à Dorne.  
Mais malgré tout Westeros survécu.

Et lorsque le Printemps arriva le Roi Jaehaerys, Jon, Targaryen et son épouse Daenerys se tenaient prêt à mener Westeros dans une nouvelle ère de paix et de prospérité jamais égalé.

 _Tiré de l'œuvre de l'Archmestre Samwell Tarly, « **The Games Of Thrones** », plus précisément du passage détaillant le règne de Jaehaerys le Juste et de Daenerys la Mère des Dragons._

* * *

Conclusion de l'auteur : Et bien voilà... une petite fic toute gentille pour fêter la Saison 7 de Games of Thrones. Oui je sais j'aurais pu mieux faire mais je dois vous avouer que ne n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec celle-ci. J'espère juste que mon histoire vous aura plût malgré sa courte durée.


End file.
